Lo más importante para mí
by SweetInsanity1039
Summary: Aún si tengo que estar sumido en este vacío toda mi vida, prefiero alejarme de ti antes de siquiera tener la posiblidad de dañarte. Creek y otras parejas secundarias
1. Chapter 1

**De acuerdo, este es un pequeño experimento que estoy realizando: es un multichapter. Claro que no será uno largo, ¿three-shot?**

**Todo depende de si lo leen ;w; **

******He estado algo ausente, así que quise volver con algo más que un one-shot. Sin más que decir, espero que les guste.**  


******_South Park es propiedad de Matt Stone y Trey Parker_  
**

* * *

**Lo más importante para mí**

**By SweetInsanity1039**

- En mi casa después de clases, Tucker.

Craig alzó levemente la mirada y aceptó el cigarrillo que McCormick le ofrecía. Giró la cabeza sobre su hombro y se quedó estático unos momentos. Dejo caer sus párpados con pesadez, suspiró y respondió con desinterés

- Ahí estaré.

No había necesidad de preguntar o pedir explicaciones. Las cosas eran las mismas desde hace un año: cada vez que Craig o Kenny se aburrían, se embriagaban, fumaban hierba y terminaban teniendo sexo en la casa de alguno de ellos dos, casi siempre donde Kenny. Simplemente ocurrió una vez, luego otra, y pronto se había convertido en una especie de rutina, nunca alguno de ellos protestó, nunca alguno se opuso.

Craig llegó caminando lentamente a la casa de Kenny. Desde hace algunos años, el rubio vivía prácticamente solo (salvo por las veces que Stuart se quedaba a dormir después de que Karen lo echaba de la casa o rentaba habitaciones a parejas de adolescentes por precios baratos). La puerta estaba abierta y Craig se abrió paso entre botellas vacías de cerveza, revistas pornográficas, latas de red bull vacías e incluso paquetes individuales de marihuana. Lo usual.

El rubio de la parka naranja se encontraba fumando bajo el marco de la puerta abierta de su habitación. Tenía puesta la gorra sobre su cabeza y sus largos cabellos rubios caían por su rostro. Por alguna razón adoraba como eso se sentía. En ningún momento despegó la mirada de su cigarrillo, pero podía sentir los pesados pasos de Craig a través del pasillo. Una macabra sonrisa ladina se formó en su rostro. Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, le arrebató el porro y lo puso en sus labios. Pasó por la puerta, pateando las piernas de Kenny, y se recostó sobre el piso.

- ¿Sabes? Algunas veces puedes ser muy malhumorado. ¿Qué ocurre, Craigi?

- Deja de joderme

- Awn, no deberías ser tan grosero con tu amante.  
_  
Amante… ¿acaso le puedes llamar así a alguien con quien tienes sexo por placer, sin sentir la más mínima emoción?_

Destaparon el licor, esta noche era aguardiente. Comenzaron a enrollar más marihuana y pusieron música de fondo. Se sentaron el uno frente al otro, distantes, con la mirada perdida y sin decir una sola palabra. Así solía ser hasta que la mezcla de drogas y alcohol surtía efecto, entonces, lo que ocurría ya no estaba bajo su control

**Craig POV**

Una caja de aguardiente en una mano, un cigarrillo de marihuana en la otra. Tomará un poco antes de que comience a sentirme mareado, mis ojos enrojezcan y empiece a reír como un desquiciado. Cada semana… incluso más seguido. Si la gente supiera lo que hacemos, probablemente se preguntaría cómo carajos dos personas tan diferentes como Kenneth McCormick y Craig Tucker terminaron juntos. La verdad, es que debajo de esa apariencia, McCormick y yo somos iguales: dos bastardos desgraciados y solitarios de hogares destruidos que sólo buscan una salida de la vida real en cosas vanas, imbéciles sin interés ni oficio, sin esperanza, con el corazón roto. Por eso nunca nadie verá a McCormick llorar, por eso nunca nadie me verá sonreír. Algunas veces tienes que darle la espalda a todo, hacer lo que te aproveche y joder a los demás para sobrevivir. Así tiene que ser.

**Fin Craig POV**

Craig dio un trago enorme a la caja, el último de la primera de ellas. Los ojos de Kenny lo examinaron de arriba abajo, con una mirada burlona. Entonces, comenzó a reír, primero con discreción y luego estrepitosamente.

- ¿Qué carajo…? Oh, vamos McCormick, no me digas que ya te elevaste, me sorprende de ti.

- Dime Tucker, ¿hasta cuándo?

- ¿Eh? ¿Hasta cuándo qué?

- ¿Hasta cuándo vas a pretender que lo que hacemos está bien para ti? ¿Hasta cuándo vas a pretender que no te interesa nada?

- No sé de qué mierda hablas….

- En tus ojos. En medio de ese vacío e indiferencia que pretendes, hay algo que hace que brillen. Cuando pierdes tu mirada en el horizonte soñando despierto, sin importar que lo niegues, sonríes alegremente.  
- De acuerdo, no sé qué mierda estás fumando, pero mejor me largo antes de que comience a hablar como un idiota.

Craig se pone de pie, con un leve rubor en sus mejillas, pero es interrumpido por la mano de Kenny que lo hala de un brazo. Gracias a su ya perturbado equilibrio, cae al suelo de nuevo.

- ¡¿Pero qué mierda…?

- Estás enamorado.

- ¿Q-qué?

- A estas alturas ya debes saber que yo no creo en esa mierda del amor. Pero tú… Esta mañana cuando te dije que vinieras, justo antes de responder, volteaste a ver algo, o más bien a alguien, y te quedaste quieto con cara de marica como por 5 minutos. Y no es la primera vez que ocurre. Pero también sé otra cosa. Tienes miedo, ¿no? Si no lo tuvieras, no estarías acá prostituyéndote conmigo por drogas y alcohol.

- Será mejor que cierres la puta boca o yo…

- TWEEK TWEAK.

* * *

**No pude evitar hacer un Creek disfrazado de Crenny xD**  
**A decir verdad amo ambas parejas, la primera más romántica y la segunda más sensualista.**

**¿Reviews? :3**


	2. Chapter 2

**Gracias por su apoyo, especialmente a Gabi17 y ShinigamiStateOfTheArt89 :D  
**

**Estaré actualizando cada semana, los dejo con la historia**

******_South Park es propiedad de Matt Stone y Trey Parker_**

* * *

- TWEEK TWEAK

Los ojos de Craig se abrieron de par en par, rompiendo con esa acostumbrada expresión indiferente, y el rubor terminó por apoderarse de su rostro; su mandíbula se aflojó y enmudeció por completo. Cualquier otro sonido audible fue opacado por el eco de esas dos palabras que retumbaba en su cabeza como el sonido del martilleo sobre clavos que se incrustan en su cerebro, y que al intentar arrancarlos, arrancaban consigo un pedazo de él mismo. Simplemente demasiado doloroso para siquiera considerarlo.

La mirada maliciosa de Kenny evocaba un aire de victoria. – Lo sabía – Mierda, ¿acaso era tan obvio?

- N-no es algo que tú entenderías.

- No tengo que entenderlo, no es mi problema. Es sólo que cada vez hacerlo con un marica llorón se vuelve más y más aburrido.

- ¿Se supone que yo soy el marica acá? Tú, puta barata.

- Woah, tranquilo hermano. Yo sólo trato de ayudar. Si tan sólo tuvieras los mismos cojones para declarártele a Tweek.

- Cállate.

- Si sigues siendo tan malo en la cama, y no te apresuras a ir por tu Tweek, no me molestaría ir a hacerle compañía-

- Te dije que te callaras…

- Ahora que lo pienso, Tweek debe hacerlo muy bien. Hmmm sí, su culo es incluso más sexy que el de Kyle.

- QUE TE CALLES.

- Seguro que todavía es virgen

- ¡HIJO DE PUTA!

En algún momento de la conversación, las manos de Craig se habían cerrado en un par de puños, y a medida que la provocación aumentaba, también lo hacía la fuerza acumulada en ellos, llegando a dejar marcas de sus propias uñas en su palma. El azabache había logrado dominar su agresividad natural en cierta medida, pero aquello fue la gota que rebosó la copa. Craig mismo no lo entendía, pero para él Tweek era algo tan sagrado, tan sublime, _tan intocable _que no concebía el más mínimo pensamiento impuro sobre él.

En ese instante, Craig olvidó todo el mareo producto del alcohol, y salió marchando de ahí con firmeza, dejando a un noqueado Kenny tras de sí. Craig había comenzado a caminar por las desiertas calles nocturnas del guetto, su duro semblante era tan aterrador que nadie de allí se atrevería a acercársele. Daba pasos con los ojos cerrados, mientras sentía cómo sus pesados pies se hundían en la nieve de Colorado. Parecía que llevaba toda la noche caminando, y así era.

**- **No puedo entender cómo el bastardo de McCormick se dio cuenta de mis sentimientos - hablaba para sí mismo - el idiota no tiene nada más que hierba en la cabeza, ¿cómo es posible que…? - un repentino pensamiendo golpeó su mente - Mierda. Si él lo sabe, ¿acaso puede ser que Tweek…? No, eso es imposible, él probablemente ni siquiera sabe que yo existo.

El azabache se detuvo y alzó la mirada, sólo para encontrarse con que se hallaba frente a la casa de Tweek. Quizá llegó allí por casualidad, quizá fue su inconsciente el que lo guió, el caso es que estaba allí. Era una casa enorme. A esa hora todas las luces estaban apagadas, menos la de una habitación. Trepó un árbol convenientemente ubicado en el patio de la casa, hasta que tuvo la suficiente visibilidad para asegurarse de que aquella habitación era la de Tweek. Contempló las oscuras siluetas un rato, hasta que entendió: en verdad estaba en la casa de Tweek.

- Tengo que alejarme – pensó. – Si tan sólo se diera cuenta de lo que estoy haciendo, sólo destruiría su frágil mente. Lo amo demasiado como para que Tweek me odie, _no lo soportaría._

Craig se arrojó con fuerza de las gruesas ramas, y tan pronto impactó en el suelo comenzó a caminar. Se detuvo un momento para observar la casa y la silueta de esa ventana una vez más. Por último, su mirada se posó en la entrada principal. Había alguien ahí.

* * *

Tweek estaba recostado en un cojín sobre su cama. Abrazaba con fuerza una manta, mientras sostenía un vaso de papel naranja con la leyenda "Expresso" sobre una franja blanca. Posó el borde en sus labios y dio un trago.

- Ngh, vacío…

Arrugó el vaso con su mano y lo arrojó sobre un montón de basura al lado de su cama, Era la 10ª taza esa noche. Sus ojos estaban inquietos y su cuerpo temblaba con fuerza. Desde que _Tweek Bros. Coffeehouse_ había crecido para convertirse en la tienda de café más importante del estado, los señores Tweak se ausentaban cada vez más tiempo, e incluso había noches en que no regresaban. Noches como esa.

En un acto de nerviosismo, Tweek tomó el teléfono y marcó el número de su mejor amigo. Cada tono de marcado se le hacía eterno.

- ¿Tweek, qué demonios…? ¡Son las 3 de la madrugada!

- Gah! Pero Clyde, tengo miedo.– Clyde suspiró.

- ¿De qué se trata esta vez?

- Ngh, no lo sé, es sólo que… ¡JESÚS! ¿Escuchaste eso?- suspiró una vez más.

- Tranquilo, voy en camino.

Clyde esbozó una sonrisa de simpatía. Quizá Tweek no se sintiera mejor estando a su lado, pero Clyde le brindaba la comprensión y paciencia que nadie más estaba dispuesto a darle. Se puso su chaqueta roja y unos pantalones que tomó al azar en medio de la oscuridad. Se amarró sus viejas converse mientras bajaba las escaleras, y salió corriendo a la casa del rubio. Agradecía estar sólo a dos casas de ahí. También se había encargado de tener una copia de las llaves de la casa de Tweek, por la paranoia del rubio de que sus padres lo dejaran encerrado, condenado a morir de hambre, sofocado y consumiendo sus propios desechos. Rió ligeramente. El hecho de que confiara en él más que en sí mismo lo hacía muy feliz. Buscó la llave en su bolsillo y abrió la puerta con lentitud, cuidando de no asustar más a Tweek. El castaño giró la cabeza sólo un momento -_ a veces se contagiaba de la paranoia de Tweek -_ para encontrarse con la mirada de un tipo (tal vez de su edad, calculó) que lo observaba fijamente. Sus duros y fríos ojos azules le causaron un escalofrío por todo el cuerpo a Clyde, que sólo se apresuró a entrar a la casa.

- C-clyde, ¿eres tú? Oh Jesús, gracias al café que estás aquí.

Clyde lo abrazó con ternura y dio unas palmadas en su espalda. Instintivamente volteó a ver a la ventana, pero el tipo de ojos azules ya había desaparecido.

_- Ese extraño chico…_

* * *

**Me pregunt****o si cada capítulo es demasiado corto, así saldran unos 5.**_  
_

**Adoro a Clyde :D  
**

**Espero que les guste la historia, ¿reviews? :3  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here we go again  
**

**Gracias a las personas que esperan, leen y dejan reviews a mi historia, me hacen taaaaan feliz :3  
**

**De nuevo, los dejo con la historia.  
**

* * *

**Craig POV**

Me estoy alejando de la casa de Tweek, estoy corriendo a todo lo que da mi cuerpo. Ese bastardo de Clyde Donovan. Lo conozco muy bien, y es que es natural conocer quiénes rodean a la persona que amo.

..._Aunque deba alejarme de él_...

16 años, natural de South Park, en el estado de Colorado. Hijo de Roger y Betsy Donovan, huérfano de madre. Diestro, cumple años el 10 de Abril, y es básicamente un vago y un pervertido, además de un llorón de mierda.

...S_iempre al lado de Tweek_...

¿Qué diablos es eso que acabo de ver? ¿Acaso no sabe la hora que es? ¿Y cómo es que está abriendo la puerta como si de su propia casa se tratara? Pero lo más importante… ¿qué carajo están haciendo los dos solos a esta hora?

**Fin Craig POV**

****

Craig sacudió la cabeza, como queriendo sacar esos pensamientos de ella. Por un instante pensó en voltear a ver de nuevo a la habitación de Tweek, pero decidió no hacerlo. ¿Y si habían apagado la luz? No quería pensar en eso, _no podría soportarlo_.

* * *

- Tweek – dijo, el de ojos cafés al tiempo que separaba los hombros de Tweek de su pecho, rompiendo el abrazo – ¿Has estado sólo toda la noche?

- Ngh, ¿a qué te refieres?

- Es decir, no había nadie más contigo, ¿verdad?

- N-no Clyde, ¿por qué lo preguntas? Oh Jesús, no me digas que viste algo extraño… ¡Lo sabía, están tras de mí!

- Shhh jaja, tranquilo Tweek, era sólo curiosidad. Subamos a tu cuarto a platicar, ¿te parece?

Clyde tomó a Tweek del antebrazo mientras subían las escaleras. El castaño sonreía, pero no dejaba de pensar en lo que había pasado hacía apenas unos instantes en la entrada de la casa. Algo de ese tipo se le hacía familiar, y aún cuando la curiosidad no le dejaba pensar en otra cosa, decidió obviar el tema frente a Tweek ahora que el rubio estaba algo más bajo control.

Eran las 2pm y Clyde se levantaba del piso con un punzante dolor en la espalda. No había podido dormir sino hasta las 4 de la mañana. – _Mierda, tengo que obligar a Tweek a que deje el café. - _Gracias a Dios, y a un par de calmantes que quién-sabe-cómo fueron a parar al café de Tweek, él se había dormido justo a tiempo para que llegaran sus padres. Cuando se disponía a despertar a su mejor amigo, sintió que su iPhone vibraba en el bolsillo de su pantalón. Vio la pantalla, volteó a ver a Tweek, y decidió susurrar.

_- Hey Ken… No, no realmente… ¿pero por qué?... ¿estás seguro?... Voy para allá._

Clyde se despidió cortésmente de los Tweak y emprendió camino hacia el patio trasero de la Secundaria South Park. Recorrió los muros exteriores deteniendo su mirada en los graffitis, ralladuras de cemento, chicles pegados y una que otra mancha de sangre. Si el panorama no fuera tan desolador, podría ser una verdadera obra de arte, o al menos así lo consideraba Clyde. Sus pasos eran lentos, pesados, quizá por el cansancio, quizá por el deseo de aumentar su propia expectativa de lo que podría ser el motivo de esa llamada, de todas formas, con alguien como él _siempre_ se podía esperar cosas buenas. Dio unos cuantos pasos más, cuando sintió que alguien haló con fuerza la manga de su chaqueta y lo acorraló hacia la pared a espaldas suyas. Agarró con fuerza sus muñecas y las oprimió contra el muro. Su agresor se acercó a su oído y dio un soplido semejante a un gemido, para luego acercarse peligrosamente a su cuello.

- Hola Ken.

- Hey Bro! – saludó efusivamente, mientras aflojaba sus manos y sonreía con una expresión de completa inocencia y dulzura. Aquella era sólo una más de las cosas a las que tienes que estar acostumbrado cuando eres amigo de Kenny McCormick.

- ¿Para qué me llamaste? - preguntó el castaño con un tono de curiosidad. Kenny se apoyó contra la pared y se cruzó de brazos, cerrando los ojos en una expresión arrogante.

- Tengo un trabajo para ti. – sentenció en algo que se confundía entre la orden y la petitición. Subio lentamente sus párpados y miró de reojo a Clyde, quien lo miró unos segundos confundido y con los labios entreabiertos. Puso una mano en su boca y otra en su estómago, hasta que no pudo contenerse.

- JAJAJAJA, ¡tienes que estar bromeando! Bien, sí, claro jaja tienes un trabajo, ¿y me buscas a mí?

- Te necesito exclusivamente a ti.

- Ni loco.

- Tengo unas playboy – dijo Kenny, agitando una bolsa que llevaba en su mano derecha y guiñando un ojo al castaño. Clyde paró de reír, y su expresión se tornó seria.

-¿Qué necesitas?

* * *

Craig llegaba tarde a la secundaria, recién terminada la primera hora. El timbre había sonado y tanto alumnos como profesores comenzaban a dispersarse por toda la escuela. Durante los cambios de clase los estudiantes siempre estaban parados y haciendo alboroto, por lo que su llegada pasó desapercibida para la mayoría como era usual. Él simplemente ocupaba el puesto que estuviera vacío, igual que pasaba más tiempo en la oficina de la directora que en el mismo salón de clases, quizá por eso algunos alumnos parecían no conocerlo. Se sentó en el banco del fondo del salón. Volteó la cabeza con indiferencia para encontrarse con el rostro de Kenny, que lo miraba fijamente a lo lejos. El rubio le sacó la lengua sensualmente y guiñó su ojo derecho, siendo respondido por el dedo medio de Tucker. Cerró los ojos mientras tomaba aire y lo dejaba salir en un exhalamiento.

**Craig POV**

Puta madre, clase con Garrison. Vaya manera de comenzar el día. No puedo creer que ese depravado siga acá después de 9 años.

-_ Muy bien niños, hagan silencio_

Niños... ese marica. ¿Cuántos años se cree que tenemos?

_- Eh, bueno. Hoy iniciaremos un pequeño proyecto que debe estar listo para el viernes. ¡Hagan silencio, carajo! Sé que es algo tarde, así que tendrán que hacerlo en parejas. Las parejas han sido previamente escogidas bajo mi criterio, así que no admitiré reclamos. Pongan atención, no les voy a repetir. Las parejas son…_

Pff, genial. Dos días para hacerlo y en parejas. Los estúpidos proyectos de Garrison sólo son superados por los proyectos marica de Mackey. De todas formas, probablemente haga que el idiota que me toque haga todo el trabajo mientras yo…

- _Y por último, Craig Tucker y Tweek Tweak._

- ¡¿Q-qué?

**Fin Craig POV  
**

**Flashback**

Kenny hurgó entre la bolsa de revistas hasta que halló un sobre de manila color ocre. Extendió su mano y se lo entró al castaño, quien lo abrió lentamente y sacó una fotografía de él.

- ¿Lo conoces?

- Creo que, algo en él me es familiar. Pero, no sé…

Kenny rió por lo bajo. Clyde no era el único que desconocía la existencia del azabache casi por completo. Era algo triste, pero de algún modo eso lo hacía sentir orgulloso de haber descubierto ese _lapislázuli_ en medio de la oscuridad.

- Su nombre es Craig Tucker, va a la misma clase que nosotros. ¿Dónde mierda tienes la cabeza cuando estás en la escuela?

Clyde se encogió de hombros. No despegaba la mirada de la foto, en especial de esos fríos y penetrantes ojos azules, algo en ellos le produjo una sensación de hormigueo, como heladas punzadas en su espalda.

- Seré directo contigo. Tal parece que mi _amigo_ está _enamorado_ de _tu amigo_, y quiero que me ayudes a juntarlos.

El castaño dio una mirada de incredulidad a Kenny y torció su boca en una mueca de desconcierto. El rubio no era precisamente una mala persona, pero que estuviera haciendo algo así, y esa palabra _"amigo"_…

-_ Un momento. -_ Clyde dio un último vistazo a la fotografía que aún estaba en su mano y repentinamente regresó a su mente el recuerdo de la noche anterior. Esos orbes azul noche eran los mismos que lo vigilaban amenazantemente frente a la casa de Tweek, recordó los escalofríos y soltó la fotografía, cayendo y enterrándose parcialmente en la semiderretida nieve a unos cuantos metros de ahí gracias a la fuerza del viento.

- ¿De Tweek? Olvídalo. No sé exactamente qué pretendes, pero no voy a poner a Tweek en riesgo así como así y menos por ese tipo. Ninguna Playboy lo vale.

- Oh, ¡vamos Clyde! Todo lo que he hecho por ti, ¿crees que haría algo malo para ti o Tweek? Confía en mí.

Kenny se recostó sobre el hombro de Clyde, mirándolo a los ojos desde aquel ángulo que lo hacía ver realmente inocente _- ¿adorable? -_. Pestañeó tres veces y esbozó una sonrisa felina, mientras Clyde lo miraba fijamente con los ojos entrecerrados. Había algo en el carisma de Kenny siempre hacía ceder a las personas inevitablemente, y ambos sabían que no durarían mucho más en las súplicas antes de que el castaño cediera y Kenny pudiera cantar victoria. Duró así unos segundos, y luego lo empujó a un lado.

- ¿Y bien, Clyde?

- . . .

- También tengo tacos.

- Tsk, ¿cómo no hacer algo así por mis dos mejores amigos? jajaja. ¿Qué hay que hacer? – Una sonrisa ladina se formó en el rostro de Kenny.

- Es algo sencillo. Soborna al degenerado de Garrison por mí.

- ¿Ah?

- Dale esto – ordenó, sacando una pequeña bolsa negra de contenido dudoso de su bolsillo – es un adelanto, y dile que ponga a Tweak y Tucker juntos de alguna forma, que invente cualquier mierda, eso es lo de menos. Entre más tiempo pasen juntos mejor será el pago final. Ah, y adviértele que tiene hasta el _viernes_ para hacerlo.

- Woah, un momento, ¿y dices que tengo que ser precisamente yo?

- Nah, sólo digamos que no quiero involucrarme más con la policía.

- WTF?

- Jajaja, tranquilízate. Recuerda tu paga: Playboys, tacos y la felicidad de Tweek, además de quedar bien conmigo, ¿qué más puedes pedir?

- Clyde suspiró pesadamente. El rubio siempre había sido de esas personas que trabajan misteriosamente. Puede que no lo aparentara, pero Kenneth McCormick era muy listo. No, era jodidamente inteligente, sí. Siempre sabía perfectamente qué hacer y cómo hacerlo para obtener lo que quiere.

**Fin del Flashback**

* * *

**Aaaah, Kenny y Clyde x3  
**

**Me divertí escribiendo este capítulo e imaginando las escenas, espero que les pase algo parecido.  
**

**No olviden dejar review ;)  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**Esperé toda la semana para poder subir esto xD gracias por seguir la historia, espero que les guste.**

* * *

El reloj de la pared del salón de clases marcaba diez minutos para las 3pm. Nunca unas manecillas se habían movido tan lentamente. Craig se hundía en su puesto, apoyado con el pie derecho, mientras con el izquierdo daba ligeros golpes al puesto delante suyo. Los golpeteos retumbaban en el metal y el cuerpo de Kevin Stoley, que cada tanto se volteaba para dedicarle miradas de odio. Pero él estaba sumido en la desesperación y sólo halaba los costados de su chullo azul rey para ocultar su vista bajo sus cabellos de ónix.

El agudo timbre que indicaba el fin del día inundó el ambiente de los salones. Un segundo después de que la puerta se abriera Craig ya había agarrado su maleta con su mano izquierda y había atravesado los pasillos de la escuela con tal velocidad que aún si hubiese habido alguien ahí, le habría sido difícil reconocer su rostro.

En tres minutos ya había llegado a su casa y se había encerrado en su habitación. No se detuvo ante el saludo de su madre o los gritos de su hermana, ni siquiera se detuvo a admirar a Stripe que dormía sobre su cobija como ya era prácticamente un ritual cada vez que regresaba de clases. Se arrojó a la cama y abrazó con fuerza la almohada, cuya funda de Red Racer comenzaba a deshilacharse producto del tiempo, el uso y la fuerza con la que oprimían los dedos del azabache.

_- Tweek Tweak -_

La voz de Garrison resonaba en sus oídos e invadía su mente, aunándose con el tono burlón de Kenny de hacía apenas un par de noches.

_-Tweek Tweak_

Esas dos palabras retumbaban en su cabeza una y otra vez, se mezclaban con imágenes y sentimientos que había reprimido en lo más recóndito de su corazón por demasiado tiempo.

_- Tweek Tweak_

No podía entender cómo había comenzado todo. Llevaba tanto ocultándolo tan bien, "¿Cómo, cómo pudo ser?". Repentinamente la sonrisa ladina y opacos ojos azules de McCormick golpearon en su mente. "Ese bastardo". Atravesó su cuerpo a lo ancho de la cama y dejó que su cabeza cayera por el borde del colchón. Hurgó en uno de los bolsillos de su maleta hasta encontrar una cajetilla negra sobre la que se leía "Black Devil". Estiró su brazo izquierdo para alcanzar el encendedor que reposaba sobre su mesa de noche y prendió fuego sobre el extremo negro del cigarrillo. Dio una profunda calada al humo del tabaco y exhaló, la espesa humareda inundó el aire de la habitación. Cerró los ojos unos segundos –_tal vez fueron horas-._ Los abrió con pesadez y se quedó mirando fijamente el rincón de la pared donde descansaba una pila de ropa sucia revuelta con cajetillas vacías, botellas de cerveza y papeles arrugados. Le recordaba vagamente a la casa de Kenny. Tres golpeteos en la puerta de metal pelado de su habitación interrumpieron sus pensamientos.

- Lárgate Ruby, no quiero hablar con nadie.

- ¿Craig?

Una tierna voz aguda y algo rasposa lo estremeció. El impacto lo hizo ahogarse con el humo del cigarrillo y tosió un par de veces, ya era más que inútil pretender que no estaba ahí. Se enderezó de un salto y abrió la ventana para dejar salir toda la fumarada y arrojar el cigarrillo en la entrada de pavimento. Por un segundo llegó a contemplar la idea de saltar y desaparecer entre los callejones, pero era demasiado tarde. El sonido del pasador corriéndose retumbó en sus tímpanos, seguido por el viento frío pegando en su nuca y un golpe seco. No se volteó. Ahogó las maldiciones que desesperadamente buscaban salir de su garganta – _Tweek jamás debería escucharlas._

- Oh, ¡gracias a Dios, Craig!

- Tú, me conoces… - Tweek lo miró con extrañeza

- Ngh, ¿a qué te refieres? Somos compañeros, ¿lo olvidas?

- Y tú, conoces mi dirección… - El rubio agachó la mirada

- ¡P-pero si saliste corriendo tan pronto timbraron! Kenny, ngh, Kenny me dio tu dirección y Clyde me acompañó hasta acá. Jesús Craig, ¡es una nota! No puedo reprobar, mi promedio bajaría, luego perdería el bimestre, la materia y después el año. No podré entrar a la universidad, mis padres me echarán de la casa y terminaré mendigando en la calle y moriré de hambre. ¡GAH! LA PRESIÓN… Uh, Craig, ¿me estás escuchando?

Craig estaba estático. Una mezcla de alegría, vergüenza y ternura se formaron en su interior. No quería voltear, pero tampoco quería quedarse ahí. Sintió como su temperatura corporal se elevó súbitamente, al tiempo que la fría ventisca golpeaba su rostro, pero aún así no lograba enfriar su cuerpo. Mordió su labio inferior, y se rindió, esperando que su autocontrol y respeto por Tweek fueran más fuertes que su deseo latiente de derribarlo y unir sus cuerpos. No, eso era todo, controlarse.

Pretendiendo ignorar su propio nerviosismo y el creciente color carmesí de sus mejillas, se giró hacia Tweek procurando no encontrarse con sus orbes verdes.

- Hagamos esto –susurró casi inaudiblemente, y se sentó en una silla con ruedas frente a su escritorio de madera. Abrió su laptop y comenzó a teclear, o al menos, a fingir que lo hacía. Se sentía como mierda, Tweek no debería estar odiando ahora mismo… _¿o no?_

El rubio no decía nada, tampoco se movía. El silencio incómodo pudo haber durado unos segundos, pero se les hizo eterno.

-¿Qué tema haremos para el proyecto? – cuestionó el azabache, rompiendo el silencio aún sin mirar a Tweek.

- Ngh, ¿qué sugieres? – Craig miró de soslayo, repasando su habitación con cuidado y esbozó una sonrisa.

- Cobayos.

* * *

Craig podía sentir el olor del shampoo en los alborotados cabellos de Tweek. El rubio estaba sentado sobre una pila de cojines en frente de la mesa que Craig acababa de poner en medio del cuarto. Tweek sacó un block de dibujo de su maleta y comenzó a hacer los primeros trazos de Stripe. Amaba dibujar, era una de las pocas cosas que lograban calmarlo casi por completo. El verlo así era una maravilla a los ojos de Craig, y aunque su sentido común le decía que debía mantenerse alejado, fue inevitable que sus pies comenzaran a caminar en dirección al rubio, como quien se acerca a contemplar un espectáculo único. Y vaya que lo era. Todo en Tweek era tan hermoso, desde la forma en que se recostaba contra la mesa al dibujar, la manera en que sus cabellos caían sobre su rostro al agacharse, el brillo de sus ojos al realizar cada línea. Simplemente hermoso. Cuando Craig volvió en sí, ya estaba sentado al lado de Tweek y su cuerpo prácticamente se había recostado contra el del ojiverde. Intentó moverse, pero sus cuerpos parecían ejercer un magnetismo irrompible. "Además, él no dice nada" pensó, así que sólo se dejó llevar por ese dulce aroma y el sonido del grafito contra el papel en medio del silencio.

* * *

- ¿Craig, estás despierto? – El rubio empujó con suavidad el brazo del azabache, que se había resbalado de su posición original y ahora yacía apoyado en el muslo izquierdo de Tweek. Craig abrió lentamente los ojos, hasta caer en cuenta de la situación e incorporarse de un salto.

- Oh mie… - carraspeó- rayos, ¿de verdad me quedé dormido? Lo siento mucho Tweek. - _¿Estaba bien tomarse esas confianzas con él?_

- No te preocupes Craig, ya terminé el dibujo, ¿lo ves? - Tomó el block y cerrando los ojos en una inocente expresión, se lo entregó al ojiazul.

- Woah, es impresionante – Craig sonrió – pero, yo no hice nada. Si te parece bien, terminaré la parte teórica por mi cuenta y así no tendrás que venir mañana - _¿Qué mierda acababa de decir?_

- Ngh, Jesús no, no puedo hacer eso Craig, sería demasiada presión para ti. Mañana vendré después de clases, pero ya me tengo que ir, Clyde vino por mí. – Craig apartó la mirada con rabia, pero asintió con la cabeza.

- Deja te acompaño a la salida. – Craig acomodó su chullo y quitó el pasador de la habitación, dejando salir a Tweek primero. Ya en el primer piso, abrió la puerta para encontrarse con la mirada de desdén de Clyde. "Al menos es mutuo", pensó.

- Hey Clyde, gracias por venir.

- Entra al auto Tweek.

- Sí, adelántate, iré en un segundo. – Tweek entrecerró la puerta y se quedó viendo a Craig a los ojos. – Te veré mañana en clase, ¿verdad?

- Ah, s-sí.

- Bien, yo, ngh, nos hablamos.

Tweek formó una sonrisa en sus labios. Craig correspondió, más que por cortesía, por la ternura que él le inspiraba. En cuestión de un segundo, Tweek se apoyó en la punta de sus pies e inclinó el cuerpo hacia adelante. El rubio descansó su mano derecha sobre el hombro de Craig, y depositó un tierno beso en su mejilla. Lo siguiente que el azabache escuchó, fue el sonido de la puerta cerrándose y el auto partiendo de allí.


	5. Chapter 5

Las bombillas rojas en el display del reloj digital iluminaban tenuemente la habitación desde su mesa de noche. Las cobijas habían ido a parar al suelo junto con la desgastada funda de la almohada y el húmedo frío de la noche se colaba por los bordes entre el vidrio y el marco de la ventana, golpeando el desnudo pecho de Craig junto a su rostro, brazos y piernas. La mirada fija en el techo, un extraño cosquilleo que recorría su abdomen y el ardor en sus mejillas. No podía dormir, pero tampoco se sentía cansado, todo lo que ocupaba su mente era el rostro de Tweek acercándose al suyo y la suavidad de sus labios rozando su mejilla. La película se repetía incesablemente, segundo a segundo, fotograma a fotograma. ¿Le estaría dando demasiada importancia? Tal vez, pero para él ese instante había sido como alcanzar un poco del paraíso.

-_Me pregunto si él estará viendo la luna ahora mismo._

* * *

Las gotas de agua helada se deslizaron por los gruesos cabellos azabaches, cayendo lentamente por su rostro. Unas de ellas caían de la punta de su nariz a la baldosa blanca, otras seguían su camino por el cuello, torso, caderas, muslos y espinillas, hasta encontrarse con las otras y fusionarse en un solo hilo de agua. Cerró la llave y envolvió su parte baja con una toalla azul que estaba colgada en el perchero para recorrer el camino hasta su habitación. Puestos su ropa interior y exterior, con su chullo y maleta en mano, partió a la secundaria South Park. Las puertas aún no abrían, ni siquiera la biblioteca, y fue entonces cuando cayó en cuenta de la hora.

_- 6:30 am _

Ocultó el reloj de pulso con la manga derecha de su chaqueta y guardó las manos en sus bolsillos. Bajó la cabeza pesadamente y reclinó la espalda contra el muro, al tiempo que soltaba un largo suspiro y cerraba los ojos. No entendía cómo o por qué había llegado ahí a esa hora, a decir verdad, no recordaba muy bien nada de lo que había hecho esa mañana, sino que se había comportado como un completo autómata. – _Quizá fue el insomnio –_ pensó – _quizá me equivoqué al ver la hora, o quizá… sólo quizá… __quería verlo a él__-_.

Abrió los ojos súbitamente y tragó saliva, para encontrarse con que las puertas ya habían abierto y grupos de estudiantes de diferentes edades circulaban hacia las aulas. Se preguntó cuánto tiempo habría pasado, pero no se molestó en revisar su reloj, simplemente entró corriendo y empujando hacia su propio salón, temiendo que _alguien _pudiera notar el sonrojo que recién aparecía en su rostro.

Examinó cada hilera de puestos justo antes de entrar. Sólo unos cuantos chicos que él calificaría como "nerds" ocupaban las primeras filas de asientos. - Stotch, Broflovski, Testaburger, Stoley – uno de ellos volteó a mirar sorprendido, otro más bien atemorizado, y los otros dos no se molestaron en levantar la cabeza, inmersos en sus libros de texto. De repente, le asaltó una duda, ¿dónde sentarse? Revisó la ubicación de las sillas una vez más, y finalmente optó por el puesto más alejado del frente, pero que tenía la vista perfecta hacia la puerta. Cada instante, un cosquilleo se apoderaba más y más de su estómago. Se sintió avergonzado de su propio comportamiento y agachó la cabeza, golpeando su frente contra el escritorio con rudeza, "una colegiala enamorada".

- Hola Craig – una dulce voz lo hizo reaccionar, recordándole los motivos de su actuar y haciéndole pensar cuán hermoso se sentía.

- Hola Tweek – dijo, tras levantar la cabeza. Sonrió involuntariamente, contagiado de la sonrisa del rubio.

Quizá era porque jamás había sido capaz de verlo tan directa, tan cerca, tan claramente, pero a Craig le pareció que nunca se había visto más lindo –_si tuviera que describirlo mejor, sólo podría decir "perfecto"-. _ Tweek tenía unos grandes ojos color verde oliva, parcialmente ocultos por unos largos y alborotados mechones rubios que caían por su frente. Su cabello se veía sedoso y fresco, como si acabara de salir de la ducha (en esta parte, Craig tuvo que morder su labio y censurarse a sí mismo de sólo imaginar a Tweek en la ducha). La camisa de franela verde que llevaba, mal abotonada, parecía estratégicamente ubicada para dejar ver la tez clara de su pecho, abdomen e incluso el tímido caucho de sus bóxers si tan sólo se movía un poco. Sus delgadas piernas eran vestidas por un jean color azul noche, y finalmente, unas converse rotas de las que se asomaban medias tobilleras blancas. En su mano derecha aún cargaba el primer vaso de café matutino, cosa extraña si conocías a Tweek. A esas alturas al menos un tercio de los estudiantes habían llegado, y varias miradas estaban sobre ellos, más que nada sobre Craig, y más que nada de parte de los curiosos estudiantes que creían que el azabache se había equivocado de salón, aunque ninguno de los dos notó a nadie más.

Clyde Donovan corría (o al menos, eso parecía) a través de los pasillos.

- Mierda, Tweek ya debió haber llegado- se afanaba a sí mismo, arrepintiéndose de haber tenido que pasar por el puesto de tacos sólo para saciar su gula. Pasando por alto los regaños de los vigilantes de pasillo y las malas caras de los profesores, llegó rápidamente al salón, sólo para unirse a las miradas indiscretas sobre la "pareja" en la esquina del salón. Decidió simplemente pasarlo por alto, al tiempo que dio una mordida a su taco, pero por poco se atora cuando vio al rubio agachándose y besando en la mejilla a Craig. Una sensación indescriptible lo hizo llenarse de furia y marchar hacia su casillero. Marcó la clave y sacó de allí pequeño maletín color ocre, que agarró con fuerza partiendo hacia los baños de hombres de la secundaria.

- Ten. - dijo Clyde, arrojando bruscamente el maletín.

- ¿Qué es esto? – preguntó Kenny, que como era costumbre a esa hora, estaba tumbado sobre el piso con un cigarrillo en la mano. Abrió la cremallera, y sacó de adentro un gran número de revistas pornográficas.

- Te las devuelvo, no quiero hacer más parte de esto.

- Woah, jaja. Cálmate y piénsalo mejor, bro. ¿Qué ocurre?

-Ocurre que estoy mamado de tus planes raros e inescrupulosos, de tus chantajes y sobornos, de que me utilices para tus fines egoístas, de que juegues con las perso…- sin completar la frase, fue callado por un puño de Kenny. Si había algo que él odiara, era que lo llamaran egoísta. Cualquier cosa, menos egoísta.

- Deja de lloriquear, marica. Piensa mejor en lo que vas a decir antes de cagarla.

- Yo sólo… - Clyde levantó la cabeza, con un hilo de sangre que bajaba por su ceja – Yo sólo te pido que no juegues con Tweek.

En ese instante, Kenny sintió entenderlo todo. Por una parte, si Clyde decía eso, era porque las cosas entre Craig y Tweek estaban yendo de maravilla, y eso lo hizo sentir feliz. Pero por otro, al ver la expresión del castaño, y ante tal expresión…

- Clyde…

- Yo sólo te pido que no juegues con Tweek. Él es tan frágil, y se veía tan feliz e ilusionado que…

- ¡Clyde!

-¿Qué?

- Acaso estás… ¿celoso?

* * *

Era la segunda vez que Tweek lo hacía, y Craig sintió un nudo formarse en su estómago. Apretó los dedos de los pies con fuerza, para no mostrarse nervioso frente a Tweek, y se limitó a sonreír y apartar su rostro antes de que notara el sonrojo, pensando en que lo más probable sería que Tweek se sentara apartado como siempre. Pero no. Tweek haló con suavidad el puesto contiguo y depositó allí sus cosas. Aún faltaban un par de minutos antes de que iniciaran clases, y el vago del profesor Dawkins no iniciaría clases hasta que fuera obligado por el timbre, por lo que Tweek sacó su cuaderno de dibujo y le mostró a Craig otros cuantos que había hecho la noche anterior.

- Son tan impresionantes, Tweek. ¿En qué momento los hiciste?

- Ngh, la verdad es que no duermo mucho, fue una forma agradable de pasar la noche. Y-yo en verdad disfruté ir a tu casa Craig.

- G-gracias Tweek – rió levemente, en cierta forma apenado - ¿irás esta tarde, verdad?

- Jesús, sí, hay que terminar el trabajo – dijo, con cierto tono de excusa y una sonrisa en la cara – Adoré a Stripe.

- Estoy seguro de que Stripe te adoró a ti también. – a Craig le brillaron los ojos – después de todo, tenemos los mismos gustos.

No supo si Tweek no escuchó eso o si ambos pretendieron que jamás dijo nada, pero se hizo un silencio nada incómodo entre ellos, que alternaba tiernas miradas, toques entre sus pies y ocasional contacto entre sus manos. Tal vez el timbre jamás sonó, porque ninguno de ellos lo escuchó, sino que siguieron perdidos entre dibujos de cobayos y una sensible atmósfera en que ambos sentían que todo lo que había en el mundo era ellos mismos, como eran, y nada más. El usual olor a café de las 8 de la mañana poco a poco se fue disipando. Unos cuantos lo notaron, pero el tema se ahogó entre bolas de papel arrojadas, gritos del profesor, charlas y música de toda clase. Ni siquiera Craig o Tweek le dieron mayor importancia, el hecho era que, para el rubio, la presencia de Craig le producía un efecto tan embriagador y calmante como el más fuerte de los cafés, y Craig, bueno, a Craig le hubiera valido madres que el mundo se cayera a pedazos, esos momentos con su rubio no tenían ni tiempo ni espacio, y para él lo más embriagador era la esencia de los cabellos de Tweek recostados sobre su pecho.

_- Esta noche, será esta noche – _se prometió a sí mismo.

* * *

**Por alguna razón FF me está mostrando el fic como si todo estuviera en cursiva O_O'**

**Anyway, espero que les haya gustado x3**

**Nos vemos el viernes :3**


	6. Chapter 6

**Dije que el viernes, pero al final actualicé hoy xD **

**También dije que serían 5 caps, así quizá sean 8 :3 espero estén disfrutando el fic, aquí les dejo**

* * *

- ¡C-cállate! Imbécil – el grito de Clyde resonó en las paredes alguna vez blancas del baño. Kenneth quedó sin habla, jamás había visto a Clyde así, y de hecho dudaba que alguna vez se hubiese encontrado antes en tal estado. El castaño se asustó cuando escuchó el eco de sus propias palabras y bajó la cabeza, avergonzado. Sus cabellos cubrían su frente y sus ojos, dándole una apariencia algo desolada. Tragando saliva, dio media vuelta y se encaminó hacia la puerta. –Ya es tarde, todos están en clases, deberíamos irnos también. – su voz sonaba más gruesa de lo normal, y aún así era casi inaudible. Alcanzó a dar un paso antes de ser detenido por la mano del rubio halando su antebrazo.

- Clyde, no has respondido a mi pregunta. –quizá por la misma actitud del otro, Kenny parecía más serio de lo normal.

- N-no es lo que tú piensas – la voz de Clyde ahora sonaba entrecortada. – Tweek es sólo mi mejor amigo.

- Nunca dije que te gustara Tweek o algo, te pregunté si estabas celoso.

- ¿Y si así fuera? – a pesar de todo, Kenny no se esperaba esa respuesta en lo absoluto. Abrió los ojos de par en par y se cubrió la boca, agradeciendo que Clyde siguiera de espaldas.

- Bueno, si así fuera sería muy normal, estamos en el siglo 21 y muchos chicos piensan como tú, incluso…

- ¡IDIOTA! – Clyde se volteó de repente, con las mejillas y orejas totalmente rojas – ¡no me refiero a eso!

- ¿Eh? – de acuerdo, ahora de verdad Kenny no entendía nada.

- E-es decir, sí estoy celoso, pero no me gusta Tweek… T-tampoco Craig. – Kenny se puso lentamente de pie- Es que… b-bueno, Tweek ha sido mi mejor amigo desde que tengo memoria, ¿sabes? Preescolar, primaria y esas cosas. ¿Qué sentirías si de repente tu mejor amigo se olvida completamente de tu existencia? – Kenny volteó la mirada, con una expresión perdida entre culpabilidad y miseria – quiero que Tweek sea feliz, y que sea feliz con quien quiera, pero... – los ojos de Clyde brillaban, hasta que se inundaron completamente y una lágrima se deslizó por el costado de su mejilla. – b-bueno, sonará egoísta, pero no quiero quedarme solo. – ya era tarde, esa lágrima se había convertido en llanto. La mirada de Kenny pasó nuevamente a Clyde, y esta vez fue su turno de tragar saliva para evitar que un nudo se formara en su garganta. Todos habían visto a Clyde llorar muchas veces: llorar por una película, llorar porque no recibió un presente en navidad, llorar porque perdió una materia, llorar por estar perdido en el supermercado (o en Somalia), llorar porque no había tacos de almuerzo, llorar cuando Bebe le terminó, llorar porque no lo elegían en fútbol, llorar porque… bueno, por todo, pero nadie jamás tomó su llanto en serio, hasta ahora. Clyde tenía la cabeza hundida en el pecho, y las manos alrededor de su cara. Apoyó su espalda contra la pared y se dejó deslizar lentamente hacia el piso.

_- No quiero quedarme sólo, no, por favor, no quiero… - _su voz parecía más un susurro que una oración clara.

_- _No te quedarás sólo, Clyde –

_- Sí lo haré, me quedaré sólo, Tweek se irá con Craig, y me quedaré solo…_

- No hablaba de Tweek. – Kenny tomó la mano de Clyde y la apartó a un lado, para dejar al descubierto su mejilla y depositar un tierno beso. Clyde alzó la cabeza, confundido, y esta vez fueron sus labios los que recibieron el contacto de la boca del rubio.

* * *

Las horas de clase transcurrieron como si nada, aún en la hora de descanso, y la hora de almuerzo. Perdidos el uno en los ojos del otro, Tweek y Craig estuvieron sentados en sus pupitres hablando, escribiendo y dibujando. El rubio olvidó por completo que no había vuelto a tocar un vaso de café desde las 8 de la mañana, y Craig había olvidado la mano de gente estúpida que lo rodeaba, por lo que tampoco había mostrado el dedo a nadie, y por lo tanto no lo habían mandado a la dirección en todo el día. Ambos sentían como si se conocieran de toda la vida, ninguno preguntó al otro sobre sus intereses, sus gustos o su vida, porque sentían como si lo supieran todo el uno del otro, y en ese instante sólo eran ellos mismos. Su ensueño sólo fue interrumpido cuando a las tres y media de la tarde, Clyde irrumpió en el salón y haló a Tweek del brazo.

- Nos vamos.

- Ngh, Clyde, yo te había dicho que me iba a ir con Craig hoy – susurró, como si no quisiera que Craig lo escuchara.

- Me importa una mierda. – Craig frunció el ceño ante esas palabras – nos vamos los dos.

- ¡Clyde, tranquilízate, gah! Me estás lastimando. - Clyde aflojó su mano un poco. La mirada fría de Craig parecía no surtir efecto en el castaño esta vez, pero aún así no hizo nada más. Desconcertado y lleno de ira, hizo todo por controlarse para no mostrar _ese lado_ a Tweek y se quedó mirando cómo se lo llevaba. A medida que veía a Tweek más lejos, más se arrepentía de no estar haciendo nada como un idiota. Cuando Tweek estuvo fuera de su campo visual, se arrojó al piso y golpeó su cabeza contra la pared con fuerza

- ERES UN MARICA, TUCKER – se gritaba a sí mismo – ERES UN MARICA, ¿CÓMO PUDISTE DEJARLO IR? ¿CÓMO NO LE SACASTE LA MADRE A ESE IMBÉCIL DE CLYDE Y BESASTE A TWEEK EN TODO ESTE TIEMPO QUE ESTUVISTE JUNTO A ÉL? ERES UN MARICA Y UN COBARDE, TUCKER, AHORA JÓDETE, JÓDETE COMO EL IDIOTA QUE ERES.

- Tienes razón. - una voz sonó detrás suyo – eres un marica después de todo. Pensé que no te rendirías tan fácil.

- ¡Cállate McCormick, tú fuiste el que me metió en esto!

- ¿Y no deberías estar agradecido? Carajo, Craig, ahora mismo podrías estar drogándote como un inepto, pero en cambio tienes una oportunidad con Tweek. Ahora ve y reclama lo que es tuyo.

- ¿Te pasa algo? – Kenny apartó la mirada.

- Nada. Sólo ve y enséñale algo a ese marica de Clyde. – Craig asintió, y por primera vez en la vida sintió gratitud hacia Kenny. Se paró con fuerza y, atravesando el salón, abrazó a Kenny.

- Nunca olvidaré esto, bastardo, y sólo lo diré una vez: gracias. – Kenny sonrió de lado y dio dos palmadas suaves en la espalda de Craig.

- Sólo ve.

* * *

Pasaron todo el camino en silencio, sólo se escuchaban los quejidos de Tweek y el forcejeo que hacía ante el agarre de Clyde. Hacía mucho frío, y la nieve caía sobre sus cabellos. El camino se le hizo eterno, pero cuando se detuvieron, estaban en el patio trasero de la casa del castaño.

- Clyde, ¿quisieras hablarme? Ngh, no has dicho una sola palabra en todo el camino y siento que algo pasa. Clyde, ¿hice algo mal? Oh Jesús, te juro que no quise hacerlo Clyde, no te enojes conmigo, si te enojas puede ocurrirte algo malo, no quiero que te estreses, te podrías enfermar y morir, Jesús, no quiero que mueras Clyde, ¡gah, la presión volvió! – Tweek comenzó a temblar y el tic en su ojo apareció.

- Sssh, Tweek, no es nada. – Clyde lo abrazó posesivamente.

- ¡¿Cómo que no es nada? Carajo Clyde – Tweek empujó a Clyde, esta vez estaba realmente enojado. - ¿cómo es que me sacas del salón, casi me quitas la mano, maldices, y dices que no es nada? – pero Clyde no decía nada. – Eres mi mejor amigo, Clyde, ¿no puedes decirme qué está pasando?

- ¿Quieres café, Tweek? Te daré café. – sin mirar a Tweek a los ojos, Clyde entró a la casa y trajo consigo un vaso del café favorito de Tweek. –mira.

- No, ngh, no lo entiendo, Clyde.

- Luego iré y te ayudaré con el café de tus padres, ¿quieres, Tweek?

- Sabes que hoy no puedo. Hoy haré el proyecto con…

- ¿Por qué no, Tweek? Dímelo.

- E-estoy tratando de hacerlo. Clyde, si sólo…

- ¿Por qué no puede ser como antes, Tweek?

- ¿Como antes?

- Sí, como antes

- ¿Como antes de qué? Ngh, Clyde, en verdad todo esto me está confundiendo, nada ha cambiado nunca.

- ¿Esta mañana siquiera te diste cuenta de que no estaba? Dime, Tweek. – Tweek quiso decir algo, pero se calló a sí mismo. – Lo sabía, hace sólo un par de días que conoces a ese tipo y ya te olvidaste de quién es tu mejor amigo.

- ¿Hace sólo un par de días? ¿Qué te hace creer eso? Y no te entiendo Clyde, jamás te olvidaría, eres mi mejor amigo. P-pero, ngh, no me gusta que hagas cosas como esta.

- ¿Él te gusta, no? – Tweek sintió sus mejillas enrojecer – si eres mi mejor amigo, no te molestaría confiarme eso.

- Sí…

- ¿Por qué?

- E-es algo que no se puede explicar. ¿Hay algo de malo en eso? Jesús, Clyde, tú también has tenido novias y nuestra amistad no ha cambiado por eso. ¿Por qué no puedo ser feliz? Y, y bueno, ¿por qué no puedes tú ser feliz? T-te quiero Clyde, pero no puedes vivir preocupado por mí, si hay alguien que te gusta… - Clyde nuevamente se arrojó sobre Tweek y lo abrazó con fuerza. El rubio sentía que se le acababa el aire y trataba de hablar, pero no podía, así que empujaba, con la poca fuerza que tenía, el pecho de Clyde.

- Si no puedes estar a mi lado como mi mejor amigo –pensó en voz alta – si esa es la única forma de que te quede a mi lado, yo lo haré.

Tweek aún no recuperaba el aliento, y su cara había perdido la coloración carmín para adquirir un color semejante al crema. Sintió las manos de Clyde oprimir sus hombros, y la respiración de su mejor amigo demasiado cerca. Quiso gritar, quiso decir algo, pero cuando trató de hacerlo, su pecho dolió terriblemente.

* * *

Craig corría por toda la avenida, evadiendo autos y sacándoles el dedo medio a los que pitaban. Sabía dónde estaba Tweek, no se explicaba cómo, pero lo sabía. A Craig Tucker le importaba una mierda el concepto de propiedad privada, irrumpió en la casa Donovan y se encontró en el patio trasero de allí. La escena que se reflejó en sus ojos hizo que la ira fluyera desde su pecho, llenando su cabeza y sus puños.

- _Donovan, hijo de puta_ – susurró.

Craig corrió en picada hacia Clyde y le lanzó un puño a su ya herido ojo izquierdo. Antes de estar lo suficientemente cerca a Tweek, Clyde cayó al piso, golpeando su hombro. Se puso de pie, y devolvió el puño al estómago de Craig. Tweek sólo pudo contemplar con horror, hasta que unos segundos después su aliento regresó, y el rubio marcó su mano sobre las mejillas de ambos.

- ¡Gah, basta ya!

De repente, todo se quedó en silencio. Tweek agachó la cabeza, y caminó fuera de la propiedad. Ambos, azabache y castaño, lo siguieron, pero sólo recibieron la mirada furiosa de Tweek.

- Dije que basta. Gah, ¡no los comprendo! No quiero verlo, ngh, si van a acabar con ustedes no quiero verlo, hagan lo que quieran, pero aléjense de mí.

Las frías palabras de Tweek los dejaron mudos. Esta vez había sido él quien les había robado el aliento. Se miraron el uno al otro, ya no con rabia, sino con culpabilidad. Se sentían unas completas mierdas. Clyde no se reconocía a sí mismo, y Craig sentía que todo lo que había construido se había derrumbado en menos de nada. Alzaron la mirada, pero sólo vieron a Tweek marcharse a lo lejos.

* * *

**Oh Dios, no sé si esto sea angst, pero lo hice, no me maten D:**

**No sé por qué me gusta hacer que mis personajes lloren, imagino que me identifico mucho con eso porque lloro por todo xD**

**Quizá actualice algo más pronto ahora que estoy en vacaciones. Además, no me gusta dejar las situaciones así jaja ¿qué dicen? :3**


	7. Chapter 7

**Decidí actualizarlo algo antes, odio las situaciones de tensión (aunque lo común sea hacer lo contrario) xD  
**

**Espero que les guste :D  
**

* * *

**Flashback**

_- No quiero quedarme sólo, no, por favor, no quiero… _

_- _No te quedarás sólo, Clyde

_- Sí lo haré, me quedaré sólo, Tweek se irá con Craig, y me quedaré solo…_

- No hablaba de Tweek. – Kenny tomó la mano de Clyde y la apartó a un lado, para dejar al descubierto su mejilla y depositar un tierno beso. Clyde alzó la cabeza, confundido, y esta vez fueron sus labios los que recibieron el contacto de la boca del rubio.

En un principio, Clyde sólo cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar. Los labios de Kenny eran realmente suaves, y se movían con gran destreza. Pronto correspondió, y mientras una mano del ojiazul comenzó a acariciar su cabello, la otra tomó su cintura con fuerza. Todo parecía perfecto, hasta que un pensamiento irrumpió en la mente de Clyde. Empujó a Kenny con tal fuerza que lo hizo caer contra el lavamanos.

- ¿Lo estás haciendo de nuevo, verdad? – Clyde retrocedió y se limpió los labios con la manga.

- ¿Haciendo qué cosa? – preguntó Kenny, arqueando las cejas en un gesto confundido.

- Jugando conmigo. – frunció el ceño.

- ¿Qué? Clyde, yo nunca…

- Así como juegas con todos los demás, ¿no es así? – el castaño agachó la cabeza, y Kenny logró ponerse de pie.

- Eso no es cierto Clyde, tú me gustas, en serio. – Kenny tomó el mentón de Clyde y lo levantó hacia arriba, para robarle otro beso.

- Basta, no me mientas. N-no te aproveches de mí.

- No me estoy aprovechando de ti…

- Jódete, McCormick. No quiero volver a verte, y puedes quedarte con tus sucias revistas de mierda. – Apartó la mirada, con los ojos aguados, y salió del baño en un trote apurado. Inmediatamente, Kenny salió corriendo detrás suyo, pero cuando asomó fuera del baño, Clyde ya no estaba. No en el patio, tampoco en el salón de clases, la taquería o la biblioteca. Si Clyde quería evitarlo, no pudo haber escogido mejor manera.

**Fin del flashback**

Kenny recordaba las palabras exactas que le había dicho a Craig "A estas alturas ya debes saber que yo no creo en esa mierda del amor." y se maldecía a si mismo y a la hora que decidió darle una oportunidad a creer en el amor. Quiso lo suficientemente a Craig para poner a un lado sus intereses y hacerlo feliz, y ahora Clyde…

Sus labios ardían por el beso aun después de siete horas. Esa boca deseosa, mezclada con nerviosismo, el color rojizo de sus mejillas y la tibieza de sus labios. Kenny McCormick nunca había tenido en cuenta el concepto de propiedad, poco le importaba lo que fuera suyo o lo que fuera de los demás. Pero ahora, justo ahora, temía que _esos labios _que eran suyos pudieran tocar los de alguien más. Por eso esta vez le dio la razón a Clyde y fue egoísta, por eso no le importó las consecuencias de haber enviado a Craig hacia allá sin importarle lo que pudiera hacer, o mejor, lo que sabía que iba a hacer. Ahora le dolía el abrazo que le dio el azabache, sentía como si lo hubiera traicionado. "Deja de ser un gallina y mueve tu trasero hacia allá, McCormick", se regañaba a sí mismo. Salió del salón de clases y empezó a correr, esperando que no fuera demasiado tarde.

Pero la esperanza fue inútil. Cuando llegó a la casa de Clyde, pudo contemplar desde la otra acera al castaño estaba sumido contra la cerca de madera con la cabeza entre las rodillas, mientras el azabache golpeaba su cabeza contra uno de los muros al otro extremo. Sintió rabia consigo mismo y con Craig, aunque sintiera que la situación fuera en gran parte su culpa. Se aproximó lentamente hacia la casa, pero al pisar el césped que crecía fuera de la cerca recordó las palabras de Clyde:

_- No quiero volver a verte…_

Un nudo se formó en su garganta y se alejó cautelosamente del lugar. Apretó los labios uno contra otro para evitar hacer algún ruido y maldijo mentalmente, los pensamientos en su cabeza estaban más desordenados que nunca, y por primera vez el listo Kenneth no tenía la más mínima idea de qué hacer. Caminó un par de cuadras más hasta llegar al parque infantil y se sentó en uno de los columpios, aferrándose de las ya oxidadas cadenas. Alrededor suyo corrían niños pequeños, caminaban parejas tomadas de la mano, los perros se echaban al sol e incluso había una tímida joven leyendo al pie de un viejo árbol. Todos irradiaban felicidad. Él, en cambio, estaba perdido y no entendía cómo era que se había involucrado así. Hacer que Craig y Tweek se juntaran, eso era todo, un plan sencillo, ¿no? ERROR. Había olvidado que había otras personas, que él también tenía sentimientos y que también, un día, se podía enamorar, y que si no sabía controlar las cosas todo se podía ir a la mierda, "como la leyenda del Don Juan". Se rió ante ese pensamiento.

- ¿Ken, estás bien? – una dulce voz llamó su atención. Levantó la cabeza y vio el rostro de una hermosa chica de cabellos castaño claro. Su mera presencia lo hizo entrar en un estado de calma, aunque fuera temporal.

- Hola Karen. Claro que lo estoy, ¿qué haces acá?

- Bueno, mamá me mandó a comprarle algo de café a la tienda, pero te vi y…

- ¡Eso es! _Café, Tweek…. –_ esbozó una sonrisa de esperanza.

_-_ ¿Uh?

- Te amo Karen – Se paró del columpio y le dio un beso en la frente – Gracias.

- N-no hay de qué, supongo. Y, yo también te amo hermano. –Karen, aun confundida, le sonrió y Kenny se alejó corriendo. - ¡Oye!

- ¿Si?

- ¿Cuándo vendrás a visitarme?

- Quizá la otra semana. Y… te presentaré a alguien especial, ¿quieres? – Karen asintió y los dos sonrieron nuevamente. Kenny se despidió con un gesto, para luego perderse de su vista.

* * *

Tweek estaba sentado en su cama, apoyado contra un cojín azul. Ese sería otro día en que sus padres no volvieran hasta la mañana siguiente, por lo que estaba un poco más paranoico de lo que usualmente estaría. No tenía puestos los zapatos, y sostenía un vaso grande de café en su mano izquierda mientras mordía las uñas de su mano derecha. Se disponía a encender la televisión, cuando sintió un golpeteo en su ventana.

- ¡Gah! ¡¿Qué fue eso? Ngh, no, no, tranquilo Tweek, es tu imaginación, eso es. – se tranquilizaba a sí mismo. Hubo silencio, hasta que unos segundos después el golpeteo se repitió. Estaba a punto de tomar el teléfono y llamar a la policía, cuando…

- ¡Tweek, ábreme! – el sonido era parcialmente bloqueado por el grueso vidrio, pero aún así pudo reconocer la voz. Tuvo miedo de acercarse, después de todo no era difícil imitar la voz de alguien con un modulador de voz u obligarlo a decir cosas mediante chantaje o amenazas. "Un momento", pensó. Su habitación quedaba en un segundo piso, ¿cómo era que había podido llegar ahí? Abrió la ventana, temiendo lo peor, y se sintió aliviado.

- Hey, Tweekity-Tweak. ¿Cómo estás?

- Jesús, Kenny, me asustaste. ¿Cómo es que subiste hasta acá?

- Trepando. Con lo paranoico que eres me sorprende que estés tan tranquilo teniendo un árbol justo en frente de tu habitación, cualquiera podría raptarte.

- ¡¿Qué?

- Nada. ¿Qué es eso que estás tomando, café?

- S-sí

- Aw, hace mucho no tomo. ¿Me darías un sorbo?

- ¡Jesús, no! ¿Qué te pasa, Kenny? Gérmenes…

- Hmmm, es verdad. Entonces, ¿por qué no me invitas a pasar y me sirves un poco? – su actuación era bastante convincente.

- Ngh, de acuerdo. ¡Pero baja de ahí! – Kenny asintió y saltó del árbol. Tweek bajó las escaleras y lo hizo pasar, para luego hacer que se sentara a la mesa. Sirvió dos tazas grandes de café y puso una sobre el individual al frente de Kenny. En el primer sorbo se quemó la lengua, pero hizo como si nada. - ¿Y qué estás haciendo acá?

- ¿Acaso me estás echando, Tweek? – Puso una mano en su boca, haciéndose el ofendido. Tweek pensó en responderle que sí, que en ese momento no quería ver a nadie, pero luego recordó las palabras de Kenny arriba y tuvo miedo de quedarse solo.

- ¡Gah, no! Claro que no. Sólo preguntaba – forzó una sonrisa.

- Hmm, de acuerdo. – tomó otro sorbo del café, después de soplarlo - A decir verdad no tengo nada que hacer, ayer Clyde – al mencionar ese nombre, sintió nuevamente el nudo formarse en su garganta – Clyde y yo terminamos el proyecto. ¿Y qué hay de ti y Craig? – Tweek apartó la mirada.

- Yo no…

- ¿No debería estar él aquí? Tengo entendido que aún no lo terminan.

- Yo no quiero hablar de Craig.

- Aham. De acuerdo, hablemos de Clyde entonces – por más que le doliera.

- Tampoco quiero hablar de él. – Tweek entrecerró los ojos y empezó a morderse las uñas nuevamente. En ese instante, Kenny comprendió que la había cagado peor de lo que pensó.

- Oh, vamos Tweek. Puedes contarme, ¿no? No quiero que estés así – con suavidad, apartó la mano de la boca de Tweek y puso la suya encima, pero Tweek la apartó rápidamente.

- No lo sé…

- ¿No sabes si puedes contarme?

- N-no, ngh, no sé si puedo confiar en ti. Las dos personas en las que más confiaba me decepcionaron. –Sin darse cuenta, había comenzado a contárselo todo.

- ¿Por qué lo dices?

- Bueno… hoy estaba hablando con Craig en el salón después de clases, cuando llegó Clyde y me sacó de ahí a la fuerza. Ngh, fue muy brusco conmigo, y él nunca había sido así.

- ¿Y qué hizo Craig?

- Nada. C-craig no hizo nada, sólo se quedó viendo.

- Bueno Tweek…

- Gah, p-pero luego, Clyde me llevó a su casa y siguió actuando extraño. Y me dijo algo, cosas como que lo estaba ignorando, ¡pero no es verdad! Y luego trató de besarme. – Kenny sintió como si golpearan su pecho, y apretó con fuerza sus puños contra el pantalón.

- Dios…

- E-espera, aún no termina. Luego llegó Craig y golpeó a Clyde, y él le devolvió el golpe. Nunca los había visto así, me lastimó verlos. Y bueno, enloquecí y les dije que se alejaran de mí. Jesús, suena tan estúpido cuando lo cuento, ngh, ¿y qué si siguieron golpeándose y terminan en el hospital o algo peor? ¡Gah, la presión! – Tweek hundió la cabeza entre sus manos y haló sus cabellos

- Está bien, Tweek, no te preocupes, estoy seguro de que están bien. Basta con que hables con ellos, ¿no lo crees?

- N-no, yo no quiero hablar con ellos. Sigo enojado.

- ¿Pero no acabas de decir que…?

- Ngh, dije que fui estúpido al decirles eso, no que los hubiera perdonado.

- ¿Por qué estás enojado con Craig? Digo, él sólo te estaba defendiendo – Tweek bajó las manos, sin volver la mirada a Kenny

- B-bueno, sí, pero él golpeó a mi mejor amigo. Y-y me mintió. Lo digo porque la forma en que actuó… no parecía el Craig que yo conocía, no entiendo qué le pasó. Además yo nunca le pedí que me defendiera, pude haberlo hecho sólo.

- Tweek…

- ¿Hmm?

- Tweek, mírame. – El rubio menor alzó la mirada. Kenny puso los antebrazos sobre la mesa y luego sujetó las manos del otro. – Tweek, Craig te ama. – En ese instante, Tweek sintió un cosquilleo en su estómago y una sensación de ardor en todo su cuerpo, su rostro se tiñó de rojo completamente y sus ojos verdes brillaron. – no puedes culparlo por dejarse llevar cuando la persona a la que ama está siendo acosada, ¿verdad? – Tweek seguía sin decir una palabra. Sonrió tímidamente, aunque la alegría que crecía dentro suyo fuera indescriptible.

- ¿Hablas en serio? – Kenny asintió. Tweek mordió su labio inferior y susurró un "gracias".

- ¿Y qué hay de Clyde, lo perdonarás también, verdad? – Tweek soltó su labio e hizo una expresión seria.

- No lo sé.

- Tú mismo lo dijiste, él es tu mejor amigo, y te preocupas por él así como él se preocupa por ti. Lo que él hizo, bueno…

- Está bien, lo comprendo. No soy tan tonto como para arrojar a la basura una amistad por algo como eso. Ahora…

- ¿Ahora qué?

- Clyde te gusta, ¿no es así? – Sonrió pícaramente. Kenny sintió un ligero rubor en su rostro y maldijo, por eso odiaba la idea de enamorarse. ¿Cuándo, en toda la vida de Kenny McCormick, se había visto que él se sonrojara por alguien?

- Eeh, b-bueno… - se rascó la cabeza y fingió una sonrisa. – bueno, "gustar" significa muchas cosas, Clyde es un buen chico y es algo lindo… – en ese instante, Kenny se golpeó a sí mismo. Tenía que aceptar su condición, y si quería a Clyde, debía empezar por no esconderlo. – sí, me gusta, y mucho. – Tweek rió.

- Lo sabía. La forma en que hablas de él es tan… - Kenny lo calló poniendo una mano en su boca.

- Por favor no lo hagas. – se sonrojó aún más. Tweek apartó su mano e hizo un gesto con las manos indicando que pararía. – Entonces, mi trabajo está hecho. – Tweek hizo mala cara.

- ¿Cómo que trabajo? – Kenny se dirigió a la puerta sin voltear atrás

- Sólo haz lo que debes hacer. - Giró la cabeza y guiñó un ojo, para luego atravesar la salida y perderse entre las calles.

Tweek sonrió ampliamente. Tuvo que correr hacia el sofá y tomar un cojín para ahogar un grito de felicidad. Ni siquiera se había dado cuenta cuándo se había enamorado de Craig, pero ahora sólo quería estar con él. Se sentía estúpido, pero la alegría podía más que su sentido común. Abrazó con fuerza el mismo cojín y olvidó completamente los temores que lo embargaban momentos antes de que llegara Kenny. Decidió ser un hombre, ponerse los zapatos y salir a buscar a Craig para confesarle todo lo que sentía ahora que estaba seguro de que él correspondería.

Cuando se bajó del sofá, volvió a escuchar unos golpeteos, esta vez en su puerta. Seguro de que Kenny había olvidado algo, y enceguecido por la noticia que acababa de recibir, no se molestó en revisar el ojo mágico de la puerta y abrió con confianza.

_- Craig…_

* * *

**Oh God, su****pongo que sólo queda un último cap, con sorpresa incluida (if you know what I mean) xD****  
**

**En serio gracias a quienes me han venid****o siguiendo, me hacen feliz y me dan ganas de escribir más y más n_n**_  
_


	8. Chapter 8

**Un... ¿preaviso? xD**

**Sé que dije que terminaría el fic hoy, pero a medida que fui escribiendo quedó jodidamente largo .w. así que decidí partirlo. Hoy publicaré el final, y dentro de no mucho, el epílogo. Sin más que decir, los dejo con la historia, gracias por leer :3  
**

* * *

_- Craig…_

Un abatido pelinegro apareció en su puerta. Tenía la cabeza gacha, la notable diferencia de estatura permitía al rubio, más bajo, ver las mejillas enrojecidas del otro. Sinitó su corazón encogerse. El azabache movía sus labios como queriendo decir algo, pero ningún sonido salía de su boca. Apretó los puños, que estaban guardados en los bolsillos de su chaqueta, y se armó de valor.

- Tweek, s-sé que no quieres verme, pero – hablaba lentamente, y su voz sonaba entrecortada. En ningún momento alzó la mirada para ver a Tweek, de cierto modo se sentía indigno de hacerlo, y, al contrario, apretaba los párpados con fuerza, temiendo que sus emociones jugaran sucio con él y dejaran escapar algunas lágrimas. – pero tengo que hablar contigo. Fui, fui un idiota, ¿no es así? ¡Pero sólo lo hice porque vi que Clyde estaba forzándote! Y pues b-bueno, yo perdí el control. Si te hace sentir mejor, Clyde está bien. Juro que no pasó a mayor cosa, pudo ser peor, porque yo… ¡Agh! ¡¿Qué estoy diciendo? – sacó las manos de su bolsillo y se rascó la cabeza con desespero. Tweek tuvo que contener una risa. – debo lucir muy ridículo ahora mismo. P-pero eso no me importa, porque he sido un tonto demasiado tiempo y no estoy dispuesto a dejarte ir. Debes estar harto de escucharme, así que lo diré de una vez. Tweek, yo te…

- Está bien, Craig. Te perdono. – sonrió ampliamente.

- ¿Eh? – Craig parpadeó un par de veces, confundido y algo molesto ante la interrupción del rubio.

- Vamos a terminar el proyecto, ¿si? Ya es bastante tarde.

- P-pero yo estaba a punto de…

- Sube a mi habitación, es la única puerta que está abierta. Iré en un momento.

Craig subió las escaleras, incapaz de decir una palabra. Volteó un par de veces, para encontrarse con la misma sonrisa y ojos verdes llenos de inocencia de Tweek. Una vez desapareció de su campo visual, el rubio se mordió el labio inferior, y con el mismo cojín de hacía unos momentos ahogó una risa nerviosa. Sabía lo que Craig quería decir, pero también sabía que si lo dejaba continuar no iba a poder contenerse a sí mismo. Dios, no, era demasiada presión. Lo mejor para Tweek sería dejar las cosas así por el momento, aunque eso implicara sacrificar la salud mental de Craig.

**Craig POV**

¿Pero qué diablos fue eso? Aaaaagh, me armo de valor para decirle lo que siento, y él tan tranquilamente me interrumpe y me manda a su habitación a terminar el proyecto de mierda…. No, fue gracias a ese proyecto marica de Garrison que pude acercarme a Tweek. Lo que me hace pensar, ¿no es un proyecto algo raro? Es decir, no estamos a punto de cerrar notas, no puede ser alguna estúpida campaña escolar porque el tema es libre, y Garrison nunca pone empeño en enseñar algo realmente. Oh bueno, lo que sea por estar con Tweek. De alguna forma siento como si le debiera gratitud al bastardo de McCormick. Supongo que me pondré a buscar cosas para el proyecto, así terminaremos más temprano, y yo podré… ¡¿T-tweek?

**Fin Craig POV**

Tweek apareció enfrente suyo, sosteniendo dos vasos de café helado en sus manos. La camisa color oliva del rubio estaba parcialmente abierta, y su blanca piel parecía brillar por unas gotas de sudor que se deslizaban por su torso. Craig estaba seguro de que antes no estaba así, y la visión le provocó un leve sonrojo. Apartó el rostro rápidamente, tratando de no parecer muy obvio.

_- ¿Acaso estás tratando de provocarme? _– pensó.

- ¡Gah!, lo siento Craig, ¿te molesta? Está haciendo algo de calor, y bueno… ¿quieres quitarte la chaqueta?

- ¿Q-que?

- Ngh, mi madre dice que con el frío que hace usualmente en South Park los granos de café se arruinarían, así que la temperatura de la casa siempre es mayor. Así que si quieres…

- E-está bien – comenzaba a ponerse nervioso, y agradecía poder echar la culpa de su sudor a la calefacción - ¿dónde la puedo poner?

- En mi cama está bien.

_- Demonios, podía malinterpretar eso de tantas formas. - _De acuerdo.

- ¿Cuánto nos falta del proyecto?

- De hecho creo que sólo tenemos tus dibujos.

- ¡GAH! ¿En serio? Oh Jesús, todo en una tarde es, ¡demasiada presión!… - dio un sorbo al café helado.

- Siento tanto haberme quedado dormido ayer, Tweek. – agachó la cabeza.

- Ngh, no hay problema – dijo, bastante más tranquilo – Mis padres no estarán aquí hasta mañana después de que me haya ido a la escuela, así que está bien. Tenemos toda la noche los dos solos si es necesario.

_- Mierda, ¿por qué tenías que decir eso? Ahora no sé cuánto más pueda aguantar._

- Vamos a hacerlo.

- ¡¿Q-QUÉ?

- Hablo del proyecto. Ngh, ¿estás bien, Craig? Te ves algo alterado, si quieres darte un baño mi ducha está…

- ¡AGH!

- …

- S-sólo iré a tomar un poco de aire fresco, ¿bien? No te muevas, - Craig casi rompe su labio inferior por la fuerza que le oprimía al morderlo, producto de los nervios. Salió al patio y suspiró. Era verdad, la casa tenía una temperatura mucho más alta, lo podía comprobar por el frío viento que ahora azotaba su rostro. Esperaba que la nieve pudiera enfriar sus hormonas, o no sabía lo que sería capaz de hacer.

. . .

- ¿Estás mejor?

- Eso creo.

- Bien, ngh, pongámonos a trabajar entonces, ¿de acuerdo?

Craig asintió. Tweek besó su mejilla con el mismo cariño que la noche anterior y que esa mañana, provocando el mismo efecto en el azabache. Sacaron un par de cuadernos, encendieron el computador de Tweek, y rompiendo el aura de tensión que se había formado, comenzaron a hablar y discutir sobre la tarea. Sin darse cuenta, habían terminado y aún no eran ni las 9pm. Después de haberse servido unos bocadillos que la Sra. Tweak había dejado en la nevera, se sentaron a la mesa.

- Gracias por tu paciencia Tweek, siento haberme puesto algo loco hace rato, supongo que estaba viendo cosas.

- Hmmm, eso creo. – Tweek rió con algo de burla, mientras cuchareaba la torta de café con crema.

- Qué mal que ya lo acabamos, - miró a Tweek a los ojos, que tenían una expresión confundida – e-es decir, la pasé muy bien contigo, y quisiera que pasaramos más tiempo juntos, no sé si entiendes a lo que me refiero. – Craig se rascó la frente. Tweek asintió.

- Puedes venir a mi casa todos los días si quieres. Traer a Stripes, jugar con mi loro, incluso podrías volverte amigo de Clyde.

- Aaah, jaja no sé si eso sea posible – se rascó la nuca esta vez– pero si es por ti, lo intentaré. – sonrieron el uno al otro. Tweek recogió los platos y se paró a dejarlos en la cocina. Miró el reloj.

- ¡Gah, Jesús! Mira la hora, no puedes irte solo Craig, podría ser peligroso. ¿Y si te atracan o te drogan para secuestrarte, o terminas en un motel sucio en una bañera con hielo llena de sangre? Ngh, no quiero que te pase nada… - Craig tomó la mano de Tweek, conmovido (y algo divertido) por la preocupación del rubio.

- ¿Y qué sugieres? – dijo en tono pícaro.

- Quédate a dormir conmigo – el azabache abrió los ojos de par en par. Por supuesto que era la respuesta que buscaba, sólo no pensó que en verdad la obtendría. – además, no quiero quedarme sólo, y no sé si Cly…

- Me quedaré.

* * *

Tweek salió del baño con una pijama verde a rayas puesta. Craig había terminado usando un pantalón de sudadera de Tweek que le quedaba a la mitad de las pantorrillas. No se puso camisa, la que traía ese mismo día estaba sucia, y por la misma razón que la talla del pantalón no podía ponerse una camisa del rubio. Al verlo, Tweek no pudo evitar sentir que el calor se apoderaba de sus mejillas, y tuvo que darse media vuelta.

- ¿Y en dónde dormiré, Tweek?

- Ngh, lo siento Craig, las demás habitaciones están cerradas con llave y no tengo colchonetas, tendrás que dormir en mi cama.

- ¿C-contigo?

- Aham. – Tweek seguía sin voltearse, pero podía notar el nerviosismo en la voz de Craig. - ¿Qué prefieres, rincón o borde?

- Supongo que borde, _así podría ir al baño en caso de_… - se mordió la lengua al darse cuenta de lo que estaba a punto de decir – eh, borde está bien, digo, si no te molesta.

- Está bien por mí. Mientras te tenga a mi lado me siento protegido.

- Ah, jaja, está bien. – su voz flaqueaba. Le resultaba irónico que Tweek se sintiera protegido a su lado cuando él contemplaba un 99% de probabilidades de que sus hormonas lo traicionaran.

Apagaron la luz y Tweek entró en la cama, seguido por Craig. La luz reflejada por la luna se colaba por la mitad de las cortinas, permitiéndoles una clara visibilidad de sus rostros enfrentados.

- Buenas noches, Tweek.

- Buenas noches, Craig – el rubio se apoyó en un brazo y puso el otro en el hombro izquierdo de Craig. Aunque esperaba el contacto en su mejilla que aparentemente se había vuelto propio entre ellos, lo que sintió fueron los labios de Tweek sobre los suyos. El suave, aunque breve, roce dejó atónito a Craig, que sólo se quedó viendo como Tweek volvía a incorporarse en la cama con una sonrisa en el rostro. -_Te amo._

Antes todo lo que temía Craig era que tanto tiempo guardando esos sentimientos y esos deseos que cada día se hacían más fuertes le hicieran perder el control con Tweek. Pero ahora, ahora sólo quería quedarse contemplando su rostro dormido, tan tranquilo, tan inocente, y escuchar como esas dulces palabras se reproducían incesablemente en su cabeza.

* * *

El sol matutino iluminaba la habitación. Los rayos alcanzaban a filtrarse por la tela de la cortina, golpeando su rostro y causando que Craig gesticulara con fastidio. Al segundo que abrió los ojos reconoció la habitación de Tweek y percibió el aroma a café tostado en la mañana. Tweek ya no estaba ahí, así que aprovechó para darse vuelta y aspirar la escencia de la almohada del rubio, para luego revolverse una vez más entre las cobijas.

- Buenos días, Craig.

Tweek entró a la habitación con una bandeja de madera en las manos, sobre la que reposaban dos tazas de café, pan tostado y fruta. El desayuno seguro olía delicioso, pero lo que realmente capturó la atención de Craig fue la imagen del rubio recién levantado: los cabellos dorados aún más revueltos de lo usual, las mejillas ligeramente enrojecidas y ojos entrecerrados. La parte inferior de su pijama se había perdido en algún momento entre las cobijas, por lo que solo vestía sus boxers verdes a cuadros y una camisa mal abotonada de un color más pálido. Craig mordió su labio, e inmediatamente lo soltó gracias al dolor de las heridas producidas por él mismo el día anterior. El angelical rostro de un dormido Tweek hacía unas horas se había convertido en un rubio bastante sensual para Craig. Apartó las cobijas y, poniendo la bandeja a un lado, sujetó con suavidad las muñecas de Tweek para depositar un beso en sus labios. Tal vez fue el arrepentimiento de no haber llegado más lejos el día anterior, pero la líbido comenzó a inundar sus cuerpos y el beso se tornó más apasionado. Abrieron sus bocas para dejar entrar la lengua del otro y comenzar una lucha entre ellas. Craig sujetó la cintura de Tweek pegando más sus cuerpos, y el rubio comenzó a revolver los cabellos negros bajo el chullo del otro. Sólo se vieron interrumpidos por el sonido que producía la vibración del celular de Tweek azotando sobre la mesa de noche.

_- Clyde... - _el ojiazul hizo una mueca de disgusto.

- ¿No contestarás? - dijo Craig con apatía.

- Ngh, tal vez sea mejor hablar con él en persona, ¿no crees?

- Como sea...

Tweek rió. No hacía nada que acababan de besarse así y Craig estaba celoso de Clyde. Él podía ser mayor, más alto, más rudo, más intimidante, pero Tweek no pudo evitar pensar en lo tierno e indefenso que se veía. Puso una mano en su mejilla y se paró de puntas para besarlo una vez más. Fijó la mirada en su celular por última vez.

- ¡Gah, vamos tarde! Jesús Craig, apúrate - Craig refunfuñó.

- Pero Tweek - lo abrazó por la espalda - no podemos irnos sin bañarnos antes - el rostro de Tweek se tiñó de un rojo fuerte. Craig seguro estaba mucho más deshinibido, y eso era en gran parte su culpa. Craig notó el nerviosismo de Tweek y decidió detenerse. - o quizá lo dejemos para otro día, digo, si tú quieres. - Tweek asintió y se besaron por última vez antes de vestirse y salir camino a la secundaria.

* * *

Una pequeña multitud de estudiantes de todos los cursos circulaba por las puertas de la escuela. Tweek miró con temor a Craig, que respondió sujetándolo de la mano y besando su mejilla. Sonrieron el uno al otro. Entraron así a la escuela, convirtiéndose en el objetivo de los curiosos y el motivo de las risas emocionadas de unas cuantas chicas. Todas las miradas estaban sobre ellos, ambos acostumbrados a pasar lo más desapercibidos posible. Tweek incluso parecía estar a punto de colapsar, pero Craig apretaba más su mano para recordarle que él estaba ahí y sus temores desaparecieron. Al entrar al salón de clases la historia no fue diferente, con la excepción de que Clyde no era el tipo efusivo que en otras circunstancias hubiera brincado a felicitar a la feliz pareja, sino que se encontraba cabizbajo en su puesto, sin siquiera levantar la mirada ante el bullicio indiscreto de sus compañeros. Tweek miró nuevamente a Craig, quien le dio una mirada forzada de aprobación, y soltó su mano.

- Ngh, ¿Clyde?

- ¡Tweek! - giró la cabeza, para luego volverla a agachar - ¿q-qué haces? pensé que me estarías odiando ahora mismo. - su voz intentaba perderse entre las mangas de su chaqueta y la madera del puesto, sobre la que descansaba su frente.

- Jesús, Clyde. ¡Eres mi mejor amigo! Ngh, ¿cómo podría odiarte? - Clyde levantó la cabeza.

- P-pero yo, lo que hice fue...

- No hiciste nada Clyde, está bien. - Tweek apoyó su mano sobre el hombro de Clyde. El castaño se sentía una mierda y no comprendía como el rubio podía perdonarlo, sabía que no lo merecía, pero también sabía que si perdía la oportunidad de recuperar la amistad se arrepentiría toda la vida.

- Lamento si te hice pensar otra cosa. N-no sé qué me ocurrió. - miró los brillantes orbes verdes de Tweek, quien le dedicó una mirada tierna y compasiva. - También eres mi mejor amigo. - Instintivamente, ambos se pusieron de pie y se abrazaron. Sin separarse, Tweek susurró al oído de Clyde.

_- Deberías darle una oportunidad a Kenny._ - Clyde volteó a ver al otro rubio a través de la puerta. Kenny estaba recargado contra los casilleros mirando al piso, esbozaba una sonrisa, pero sus ojos tenían una mirada triste. - _él puede parecer, ngh, bueno, puede parecer cualquier cosa, pero es un buen tipo y también deberías darte una oportunidad a ti mismo._

Clyde sacudió la cabeza en señal de afirmación, aún sin estar muy seguro, y se alejó lentamente de Tweek. Miró a Craig, quien en medio de su agresividad le dio una mirada de apoyo. Después de todo, tal vez sólo intentaba alejarlo lo más posible de Tweek._  
_

- Hey Ken.

- Ah, Clyde, si te estoy estorbando ya me iba...

- N-no, espera. - detuvo a Kenny. Cuando sus ojos marrón se cruzaron con los azules del otro, sintió que las lágrimas amenazaban con inundar sus ojos.

- Está bien - apartó la mirada y forzó una sonrisa- no sería la primera vez que dejo ir a alguien que amo por su bienestar, así que...

- ¿...amas?

- E-esto... - mierda, ahí va el sonrojo de nuevo.

- Escúcha esto Kenny, porque sólo lo diré una vez. No sé qué me pasó, y ni siquiera sé qué me está pasando en este momento. Sólo sé que quiero darte una oportunidad - las lágrimas finalmente se desbordaron, y comenzaron a caer por sus mejillas - y quiero darme una oportunidad. Quiero enamorarme de ti.

Tal vez no era una declaración de amor, pero fue más que suficiente para devolver toda la esencia McCormick a él. Los opacos ojos volvieron a brillar, y una sonrisa apareció en su rostro sin la más mínima intención de ocultarla. Clyde cerró los ojos. Antes, Kenny se hubiera precipitado a besarlo sin tomar reparos respecto a la gente que los rodeaba, pero en lugar de eso lo sujetó entre sus brazos con gratitud. Ahora estaba dispuesto a mostrarle a Clyde que era capaz de ser un hombre de verdad y comportarse seriamente, sólo para él.

_Fin_

* * *

**Espero les haya gustado la historia :3 **

**Como dije, la otra semana estaré publicando el epílogo, gracias a todos por leer :D**


	9. Epílogo

**Epílogo**

- Tweek, cariño, empaca tus cosas.

- Ack, ¡voy, mamá!

- Richard, querido, abre la puerta.

Los pasos apurados resonaban por toda la casa. Cajas y maletas descendían en manos de los Tweak hacia el primer piso, desocupando poco a poco las habitaciones y haciendo arrumes en la sala. El señor Tweak puso los ojos en blanco y movió la boca mientras sacudía la cabeza, imitando a su esposa, y limpiándose una gota de sudor de la frente con la toalla que rodeaba su cuello, se aproximó a la puerta.

- Ah, Craig, muchacho, pasa.

Al escuchar ese nombre, las mejillas de Tweek adquirieron un sutil tono rojo. El rubio, que estaba en la cocina, corrió hacia el baño en un intento desesperado de evitar que sus padres o Craig lo vieran así. La madre de Tweek se acercó a la puerta con una sonrisa en la cara, mientras se limpiaba las manos con el delantal que cubría su vestido turquesa.

- Buenos días, señor y señora Tweak. - En medio de sus tics, Tweek hizo una mueca de sorpresa. ¿Desde cuándo Craig era tan cortés? Bueno, lo era con él, pero ese no era el punto. ¿Por qué diablos estaba Craig hablando con sus padres? Las teorías más irracionales comenzaron a surgir de la mente de Tweek "¿Y si ese no es Craig sino un asesino en serie que está utilizando su cuerpo?" "¿Y si Craig está siendo manipulado mentalmente por alienígenas que quieren secuestrar a mi familia?" "o aún peor, "¿Y si Craig viene a terminar conmigo? ¡Gah, la presión!". Al borde de un ataque de pánico, se echó agua en la cara y se acercó más a la puerta entreabierta para escuchar la conversación ajena con más claridad, tapándose la boca y cuidando de no hacer ruido.

- Lamento las molestias, cariño.

- No se preocupe, no es ninguna molestia - Craig mostró su mejor sonrisa, digna de un actor de Hollywood haciendo un comercial para Colgate

- ¿Estás seguro de que tus padres no tienen problema con que Tweek se quede en su casa estas dos semanas?

_- ¡GAH! ¿QUÉ?_ - el grito hizo eco en los azulejos del baño, pero llegó como apenas un susurro a los oídos de los que estaban en la puerta. Los padres de Tweek giraron la cabeza y luego se miraron el uno al otro.

- Ehm, discúlpanos un segundo.

Craig se acercó al sofá más próximo y se sentó sobre él, dejando caer su cabeza sobre uno de los cojines. Los señores Tweak retrocedieron y dieron vuelta, alejándose por el pasillo del primer piso. Comenzaron a recorrer la planta, abriendo cada puerta y asomando la mirada en cada habitación. Tweek, aún recargado contra la pieza de madera pintada de blanco, alcanzó a escuchar los pasos de sus progenitores. Observó a todos lados, y en un rápido movimiento abrió la crema dental y la untó sobre un cepillo verde que reposaba en una pequeña repisa del baño. Colocándolo en su boca, comenzó a hacer un afanado movimiento horizontal sobre sus dientes.

- ¿Tweek, hijo? - la perilla giró y la imagen de sus padres se reflejó en el espejo frente a él. Tweek escupió en el lavamanos.

- ¡Gah! ¿Q-qué ocurre?

- ¿Qué haces, amor?

- Ngh, m-me cepillo los dientes - su voz temblaba y un tic más violento apareció en su ojo izquiero, dificultando su intento de hacerse el desentendido. Desvió la mirada. Aún sentía el sonrojo en su cara con la sola presencia de Craig en la casa, más que nada porque era la primera vez que él y sus padres estaban juntos, o al menos eso tenía entendido hasta ese momento. - S-si tengo que quedarme donde la abuela debo estar presentable, ¿v-verdad?

- Bueno amor, respecto a eso...

- Ya no te quedarás con la abuela. - interrumpió Richard.

- ¡Gah!

- Verás, corazón, la abuela está teniendo ciertas complicaciones...

- Está agonizando. - interrumpió nuevamente. La señora Tweak lo miró con enojo.

- ¡GAH! - el grito hubiese sonado más fuerte que el anterior, pero Tweek se cubrió la boca recordando que Craig podía escucharlo.

- Así que iré a Acres Green a cuidarla y...

- Y yo... - esta vez, la señora Tweak dio un codazo a su marido.

- Y tu padre irá al evento de la Asociación de Cafés Especiales en Portland, así que tu amiguito Craig se ofreció a que te quedaras con su familia hasta que volvamos, ¡qué dulce! - la señora Tweak entrelazó las manos y miró hacia arriba con una sonrisa.

Tweek no decía una palabra. Se limitó a abrir los ojos de par en par y chocar los dientes, mientras miraba fijamente a su madre. El señor Tweak, aún sujetándose el estómago por el dolor del golpe, abrió la puerta e indicó con un gesto que salieran. Ante la negativa del rubio, su madré lo haló suavemente del antebrazo y lo sacó al pasillo. Una vez en la sala, Tweek buscó desesperadamente con la mirada a Craig, pero no lo encontró. Respiró con alivio, aún tenía un poco más de tiempo para calmarse. Se dirigió a la cocina, aún sin ordenar, y dio un gran trago al café más concentrado que tenían en la nevera. Suspiró. No era como si no quisiera estar con Craig, al contrario. Nunca formalizaron su relación, simplemente comenzaron a salir como si fuera lo más natural, pero desde que estaban juntos Tweek sentía la enorme presión de que Craig lo quisiera dejar, y por eso algunas veces prefería alejarse y no ser una molestia para él. Pero ahora, forzados a vivir juntos, no sabía hasta qué punto podía controlarse. Agradeció que la familia de Craig estaría ahí de todas formas. Dio otro trago y se asomó por la ventana de la cocina que daba a la sala. Por poco sufre un infarto.

- Ya subí la mitad de las cajas a la camioneta.

Ahí estaba Craig. Sudado, como el calor de la casa lo ameritaba, la camisa gris sin mangas que llevaba estaba pegada a su tórax, marcando su abdomen perfectamente plano y pectorales ejercitados; las desordenadas hebras azabache de su cabello se asomaban tímidamente bajo su chullo, tapándole un poco los ojos de color azul oscuro que tanto podían absorberlo; y por último, el rostro encendido y la respiración agitada. Por primera vez, Tweek estaba deseando perder el control de sí mismo. En ese instante, Craig volteó a mirar. Encontrándose con la mirada de Tweek, le dedicó una sonrisa y dio media vuelta para seguir subiendo las pertenencias del rubio. Tweek se sobresaltó, y tomándose el vaso de café a "fondo blanco", salió a la sala.

- Eso era todo. Gracias Craig, dale esto a tu madre como agradecimiento - la señora Tweek le extendió algo circular envuelto en papel aluminio. - es una de mis tortas especiales.

- Muchas gracias - sonrió nuevamente, acomodándose la ropa.

- Es algo tarde, Tweek. Debo dejar a tu madre en Acres Green y tomar el próximo vuelo a Portland, y aún no terminamos de empacar.

- No hay problema, señor, ya nos íbamos, ¿verdad, Tweek? - su mirada era ambas serena y sugestiva.

- S-sí...

- Oh, mi pequeño pastelillo de café, te extrañaré. - la señora Tweek abrazó con fuerza a Tweek y lo besó cariñosamente, llenándole el rostro de colorete. Tweek se limpió con la manga de su camisa.

- Ngh, y yo a ustedes.

Subiéndose a la camioneta, se dirigieron a la casa de Craig sin decir palabra alguna.

* * *

- Llegamos. - se desabrocharon los cinturones y Craig abrió la puerta. Ya había anochecido, a pesar de que hacía nada aún estaba haciendo sol. Estacionó la camioneta roja en el garage, y condujo a Tweek a la entrada, cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

- Aaah, Craig, yo...

La oración de Tweek fue cortada por los labios de Craig sobre los suyos. Sujetó sus muñecas y lo empujó con delicadeza hacia la pared. Tweek cerró los ojos, y poco a poco fue correspondiendo al beso. En ese momento, cayó en cuenta de dónde estaba y alejó a Craig. El pelinegro lo miró confundido, pero luego sonrió con ternura.

- Sube a mi habitación, te llevaré algo de beber.

Tweek asintió. Caminó por el pasillo hacia las escaleras, y subió lentamente. Observaba con curiosidad las puertas cerradas y luces apagadas, todo lucía mucho más calmado que la vez anterior que había estado ahí. Ciertamente, extraño. Llegó a la habitación de Craig y se tomó la confianza de quitarse los zapatos, poniéndolos a un lado, y recostándose en un cojín.

- Acá están las bebidas.

Extendió una bandeja a Tweek, que tomó uno de los vasos de plástico coloreado y llevó el líquido a su boca. Hizo una mueca de asco. Podía reconocer que era café, pero sabía terriblemente, ¿acaso le había echado tierra en vez de café instantáneo, y sal en vez de azúcar? Trató de disimular.

- Gracias Craig. Estaba, ack, delicioso - fingió una sonrisa.

- No tienes que mentirme. - Craig apartó la mirada y se rascó la nuca - es la primera vez que hago algo así. - Tweek se sonrojó y sonrió de verdad, no podía creer que Craig lo hubiera preparado sólo para él.

- Está bien - besó su mejilla -. Ngh, por cierto Craig, ¿por qué tu casa está tan calmada?

- Ah, es porque mis padres están de viaje junto con Ruby. Tal vez vuelvan en una semana o dos.

- ¡GAH, ¿QUÉ? ! ¡Nunca dijiste que tu familia no estaría!

- Tampoco dije que estaría. - lo miró con lascivia. Tweek se sonrojó. Al tiempo que se sentía realmente feliz de estar con Craig, se sentía inmensamente apenado y no sabía que hacer. Pero una vez más, Craig sí lo sabía.

Puso a un lado los vasos y acercó su cuerpo al de Tweek. El rubio sentía que comenzaría a temblar en cualquier momento, pero a medida que Craig se acercaba, esos pensamientos se iban disipando hasta desaparecer por completo. Sus labios se juntaron y el ojiazul tomó la iniciativa, besando con pasión a Tweek y forzándolo a abrir la boca. La lengua de Craig recorrió los labios de Tweek, hasta juntarse con la suya y comenzar una disputa por el control del otro.

La temperatura de sus cuerpos subía, y la ropa se volvió un estorbo para ambos. Tweek, que se sujetaba de los cabellos de Craig, hizo a un lado su chullo para poder revolverlos y sujetarse con más fuerza. La boca de Craig se alejó de los labios de Tweek, y se dedicó a complacer el cuello del rubio. El solo roce hizo que Tweek soltara un gemido, lo que animó a Craig a aumentar la intensidad. Al mismo tiempo, sus manos desabrochaban habilidosamente los botones de la camisa color oliva, hasta abrirla por completo. Sintió la suavidad de la piel perlada de Tweek, y comenzó a consentirla con la yema de sus dedos. Tweek halaba los cabellos azabaches a medida que Craig tocaba las zonas más sensibles de su piel, y terminó por casi arrancarle el cabello cuando los dedos de Craig rozaron sus pezones. Craig también reaccionó, y dirigió su boca hacia ellos. Empezó dando suaves lamidas, hasta que los endurecidos órganos ameritaron que comenzara a chuparlos. La lengua de Craig recorría su zona izquierda, mientras sus dedos daban atención a la derecha, y luego alternaba. La respiración de Tweek se hacía cada vez más agitada y los dedos de sus pies se encogían ante cada contacto.

- Ah, ah, C-craig, yo...

Las palabras difícilmente salían de su boca. Tweek desvió la mirada, avergonzado, pero Craig hizo que volviera a mirarlo con una maniobra delicada. Sonrió y besó sus labios apasionadamente. Desabrochó el pantalón de Tweek y lo haló hacia abajo, deleitándose con el creciente bulto en los bóxers de Tweek. Lamió sus labios y se propuso bajar la prenda, pero fue interrumpido por las manos de su pareja.

- Craig... - su respiración era bastante agitada - déjame, déjame hacerlo...

- ¿Tweek? - el rubio lo miró con sus, aún entrecerrados, grandes ojos verdes.

- Déjame hacerlo - posó su mano en los jeans de Craig, justo sobre su entrepierna.

- Ahh... - cerró los ojos con fuerza y los abrió nuevamente, asombrado de su propia sensibilidad. - ¿estás seguro?

La respuesta que recibió fueron las manos de Tweek bajando la cremallera de su pantalón, despojándolo de él junto con su ropa interior de un sólo halón. Tweek comenzó a acariciar tímidamente la entrepierna de Craig, causandole gemidos de desesperación, pero poco a poco fue tomando confianza, y dirigió su mano al miembro de Craig. Sus finos dedos lo recorrieron de la base hasta la punta, se devolvieron, y repitieron el recorrido una vez más. El azabache trataba de contenerse, pero le era imposible. Cada inocente e inexperto toque de Tweek ponía sus hormonas al límite.

- Tweek...

Ya había perdido completamente sus inhibiciones.

- Craig...

Tweek besó la entrepierna de Craig, y se dispuso a introducir poco a poco el miembro del otro en su boca, acariciando las zonas más sensibles con sus labios.

- Ahh, su-suficiente...

- ¿Hmm? - Tweek lo miró confundido

- Es mi turno. - la lascivia se reflejaba en sus ojos nuevamente.

Craig llevó a Tweek unos metros más allá, hacia su cama, y destendiéndola, lo subió sobre la sábana. Sin pensarlo dos veces, bajó por completo el bóxer verde . El roce de la tela hizo que Tweek soltara otro gemido. Su pene estaba erecto y en extremo sensible, para deleite de Craig. Lo introdujo en su boca, y comenzó a imitar lo que Tweek le había hecho sentir hacía unos momentos, pero con mucha más destreza. Lo lamía una y otra vez, mientras acariciaba las zonas más erógenas de Tweek. Los gemidos de placer que soltaba el rubio eran el sonido más complaciente en el mundo para Craig. Las manos de Tweek, que arañaban la espalda de Craig a medida que proseguía con su juego, sujetaron el rostro del ojiazul.

- Ngh, no-no puedo más, Craig, m-me vengo...

El pelinegro se detuvo, y puso su dedo índice en la punta del pene de Tweek. El rubio lo miró, y Craig lo besó una vez más. Humedecio los dedos de su mano derecha y descendió hasta la entrada de Tweek. Lentamente introdujo uno a uno, preparándolo para sentir el menos dolor y el mayor placer posibles.

- Ah, ahhh, Craig... - su voz se perdía entre sus gemidos

- Listo. - miró a Tweek, esperando que el rubio le diera una señal para proseguir.

Un beso fue toda la aprobación que necesitó. Tweek hizo el intento de voltear su cuerpo para quedar boca abajo, pero fue detenido por las manos de Craig.

- No... yo quiero ver tu rostro - Tweek se sonrojó aún más, si era posible, y mordiéndose el labio inferior asintió.

Craig posó sus manos en la cadera de Tweek, y con suavidad apartó sus piernas. Tweek cerró los ojos con fuerza, pero Craig acarició su rostro y lo obligó a abrirlos.

- También quiero que veas el mío.

Lentamente, introdujo su pene en la entrada de Tweek al tiempo que lo besaba apasionadamente, a fin de reducir el dolor al mínimo, y concentrando la mente de Tweek en el gozo.

- ¿Duele? - Tweek negó con la cabeza. - bien...

Craig entrelazó los dedos de sus manos con los de Tweek, y dio una embestida. El efuerzo le hizo soltar un débil gemido. Tweek arqueaba su espalda y mordía su labio inferior. Embestida tras embestida, los gemidos de ambos se convirtieron en un unísono, y ambos sentían el placer desbordante en todo su ser. Una sensación de calor se apoderó de la unión de sus cuerpos y se fue intensificando, hasta que ambos, simultáneamente, llegaron al orgasmo. Craig se dejó caer bruscamente sobre Tweek, y se dieron un último beso antes de caer profundamente dormidos.

* * *

_- Te amo, ¿lo sabías? _- parecía hablar entredormido

- _Craig..._ - ambos se enderezaron.

- Te amo más que a nada en el mundo. Cuando estoy contigo, no puedo controlarme, pero tampoco quiero hacerlo. - Tweek parpadeó. Extrañamente, aunque sentía que el calor se apoderaba de su rostro, no estaba sonrojado. - Eres lo más importante para mí, Tweek Tweak, y lo daría todo por quedarme junto a ti para siempre , en este momento, con tu cabello revolviéndose con el mío, nuestros cuerpos desnudos, vueltos uno, contigo diciendo mi nombre, todo es perfecto. 

Tweek mordió su propio labio y sonrió. Besó con ternura a Craig y recostó su cabeza contra el pecho de su pareja.

- _Yo igual_ - susurró, y tomando la mano de Craig, se entregaron juntos a la tranquilidad de la noche. No necesitaban dormir más, ambos entendían que estaban viviendo un sueño. Sólo se quedaron contemplándose el uno al otro, siendo felices, siendo ellos.

_"What if you were to be the most important one to the person you love...just how happy would you be?_"

- Tweek, vivamos juntos...

**Fin**

* * *

**Aaaah, se acabó :3 en verdad muchas gracias por haberme seguido hasta acá, es mi primer multichapter y me hace muy feliz que les haya agradado. Me sentí algo extraña escribiendo el lemmon xD por favor háganme saber qué opinan.  
**

**Gracias a Gabi17, ShinigamiStateOfTheArt89, a mi wife Leslie Vargas, jupter, aiiduno, Sakuyachan16, Karasu-Kuroi , gabiiii981 y a Yumerian por seguirme :D  
**

**Como estoy tan feliz, hay premio para quien me diga de dónde es la frase que puse al final (_"What if you were to be the most important one to the person you love...just how happy would you be?_") xD un one-shot de alguna pareja, no importa lo crack que sea .w. jajaja  
**

**Los quiero, nos leemos en una próxima ocasión :D  
**


End file.
